In the Arms of Forever
by shells-5
Summary: All hope was lost. No one was coming to save us now. No one could. They were all fighting for their lives as I fought to protect ours. But I couldn’t hold out much longer" Edward & Bella start their life 2gether but their relationship is put to the test
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, I would make sure that the Volturri would die

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, I would make sure that the Volturri would die!! MWAHAHAHAH!! But as it is, I don't and they're still alive.**

BPOV

"Bella." Edward whispered into my ear. "We don't have to do this."

I swallowed and shook my head. "No. I promised Alice."

Edward looked very much that he would like to kill Alice right then for making me go through with this. But if he did, I would be right there with him. Of course she could see the future and had vampire skills, so that could put a little damper on these things.

I sighed. It was a wedding, for pities sake. Not a funeral or anything dreary like that. This was supposed to be happy, cheerful, a cause for a celebration. So why was I depressed out of my mind?

Of course I could think of one reason. Jake wasn't there. I felt a lump in my throat and had to look away from Edward, because he would know instantly what I was thinking of, even if he couldn't read my mind. I hadn't sent him an invitation to the wedding, because I didn't want to hurt him anymore than I already had. But a part of me wishes that I could make things right with him, and that he was there supporting my decision.

But who was I to make him come? He probably never wanted to see me again because I had chose Edward over him, and he thought that to be one of the two worst mistakes of my life. The other would be that I was going to become a vampire.

A shiver of nerves shot up my spine. _This is it. All that you've ever wanted. Right at your fingertips._ I smiled, forgetting about Jake as I gazed at Edward, who was watching me. He smiled my favorite crooked smile and my heart melted.

He grabbed my hand and kissed it, his eyes never leaving mine. "Okay, Bella, time for you to go with Alice to get ready. Good luck." He told me.

I reluctantly left his side as Alice dragged me along. She jumped up and down as she helped me put on my wedding dress. She stepped away when I was finished and smiled. "God, you look great, Bella. To think that you'll be an official part of my family so soon!" I laughed.

"Yeah, it seems like just yesterday I had met Edward and thought he hated my guts." Alice had to smile.

"Thanks for doing this, Bella." She said suddenly.

I glanced at her before returning to putting on my makeup. "Well, you're already done a lot of things for me, so it's the least I can do."

Alice watched me for a few moments then her smile faded. "Bella, what's wrong?"

There was no point in lying to Alice, or anyone else for that matter, for I sucked at lying. "I was just thinking about Jake."

Aside from a tightening of her golden eyes, Alice showed no prejudice. "What exactly were you thinking about."

Tears brimmed in my eyes. I blinked several times to chase them away before answering Alice. "I just wish…that I could make things right with him." I said finally.

Alice stood there, resting her hands on my shoulders. "Bella, you know you have to leave him behind, as you will with everyone else, when you become a vampire. But him especially. He's not exactly our best friend. He's a werewolf." She said as kindly as she possibly could.

I sighed, frustrated. "I know. But he's still human! In a sense."

Alice shook her head. "Bella, you don't have to go through on this choice. You can always go to…Jacob…and leave us behind." Even though she tried to mask it, her voice was filled with pain at the very mention of me leaving them.

"Alice, I know who I can't live without. It's Edward. I'll die if I'm not with him." I told her. "I'm just going to miss Jake a lot."

Alice sighed, relieved. "Ok, then. Come on, let's hurry up your beautification." In record time, she had my makeup done and had me looking, dare I say it, glamorous.

I hugged her. "Thanks, Alice. For everything."

She hugged me back. "That's what sisters are for."

**God I'm an idiot. So I put this up, only to realize that I had put the second chapter up instead of the first one. Yeah, I know, go figure, I'm a dork. But after finally got this up, so tell me what you think! Constructive criticism is welcome!**


	2. Marriage

Disclaimer: If only I owned Twilight…then I would be rich and famous and Edward would belong to me

**Disclaimer: If only I owned Twilight…then I would be rich and famous. strikes pose As it is, I'm neither rich nor famous. Unfortunately…**

BPOV

I waited nervously at the back of the church, Charlie calmingly holding my hand. Alice and Rosalie were both silently standing there, waiting for the music to start so they could go down the aisle.

"I can't believe you're getting married. It seems like just yesterday you were coming to live with me." Charlie said quietly.

I smiled at him. "You know I love you, don't you Charlie?"

He nodded. "I love you too, Bells."

A loud chord made us both jump. Alice and Rosalie smiled at us and quickly got ready. Charlie offered me his arm and I took, my nerves returning with more power than ever.

Alice and Rosalie started slowly moving, and after a while, we moved after them. A sudden awful thought took told of me. What if I fell? These shoes were the perfect tools for me to make a fool of myself in.

I looked almost frantically to see the front of the church, careful not to let the smile slide off my fast and to keep my feet under me. Finally, I could see him.

Edward caught my eyes and I swear, his breath caught, even though he couldn't technically breathe. He smiled at me, love covering every inch of his face, and I smiled back.

We finally reached the front of the church. Charlie smiled sadly at me, not wanting to let me go just yet. I kissed his cheek and hugged him, whispering in his ear. "I love you, Charlie. Thanks for everything."

He stepped back and allowed me to go to my fiancé. I stepped up beside him and he took my hand, caressing it lovingly. His eyes never left my face as the priest spoke about how we were a union, always to be together and marriage is sacred.

We repeated our vows and finally, after what seemed like forever, the priest proclaimed, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride." Edward raised my veil and gently kissed me, but it was full of such power, such love that I wanted to deepen it. I controlled myself, though, not wanting to either attack him or faint on him.

We broke apart and gazed at each other. I dimly recall hearing the priest say, "I now present to you, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen." I dimly recall going to the reception, where people congratulated us and I somehow managed not to fall when dancing.

The part most vivid in my mind, however, was after the reception.

**A/N ok yeah so I won't put down what happens there…although I'm pretty sure you can figure it out. Use your imagination. ;)**

The next morning I woke beside Edward. I sighed, feeling better than I ever had before. I watched him as he watched me.

"Oh, Bella, I love you."

I snuggled closer to him. "I love you, too, Edward."

He smiled and sighed contently. I couldn't help but once again be struck by how amazingly gorgeous he was. I didn't deserve him; yet he chose me. Which, of course, brought another thought to my mind.

"Edward, we've kept each others' promises so far." I said slowly, unsure as how to bring this up.

Edward eyed me warily. "Bella, love, I promise I'll make you into a vampire. But not just yet."

I kept my disappointment off my face. I soon forgot about his promise as he kissed me deeply. I wrapped my arms around him and clung tight to him. He gently pushed me off and I rolled my eyes.

"Edward, we're officially married; there's no need to worry about our virtues." I said, grinning wickedly.

He had to smile at that. "No, but I'm still a vampire and you're still a fragile human."

"That's prejudice!" I objected.

"No, it's the truth. I can still break you any time. Maybe it would be better if I just changed you now…" I watched him carefully as he said that.

"I'm all for that." I muttered, my head resting on his bare chest.

Edward laughed. "Of course, there are people in the building, so we should probably wait. The sight and sound of you thrashing about in pain might alarm them."

A wave of disappointment filled me. He was right, of course, he always was, but at the moment, I just wanted to ensure that I would be with him forever. "You're right."

"We'll wait until we go on our honeymoon, darling. I'll change you then." He promised me in his velvet voice.

**Here's the second chapter. I've had saved on my computer for a while but for some reason never quite put it up. Oh, well. Reviews are always welcome but as it is, I only have two…but they don't really count cause they're from my friends. So…REVIEW!!**


	3. Changed

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, New Moon or Eclipse…unless Stephenie answers my letter asking her to give them to me soon…bu

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, New Moon or Eclipse…unless Stephenie answers my letter asking her to give them to me soon…but that's highly unlikely.**

BPOV

I hugged Edward tight to me, knowing that what he was about to do was irreversible. But I wanted this. I wanted to be like him, to stay with him for ever and ever. It was my deepest wish, one that almost hadn't come true because of my unlucky luck to attract vampires who wanted to kill me.

Edward hesitated, his lips on my throat. "Are you sure?"

I glared at him. "You promised. I'm ready."

He sighed and parted his lips. His teeth broke into my skin and stayed there for what seemed like an unearthly long time, and for a second I was scared that he wouldn't be able to stop, that he would drink my blood until I died. But then he drew away from me and I was incredibly grateful that he wasn't able to read my mind.

But that gratefulness left as quick as it came. Fire filled my veins and I screamed out in pain. I fell to the ground, as if that would help ease the intense pain covering my body. Edward caught me and gently set me down.

"It's okay, love. It'll be okay." He murmured soothingly.

I writhed in pain, wanted to die rather than have to endure the pain. Tears streamed down my face. Edward looked at me and a guilty look crossed his face.

"Don't worry Bella. Everything will turn out fine." He said again. I wanted to smack him at that moment. It didn't matter right then how everything turned out. I just wanted relief from the pain.

So the next three days went. I writhed in pain and screamed the entire time but the pain died down as the second died went by. By the third day, I was in control of my thoughts enough to stop screaming and Edward seemed relieved. He smiled his crooked smile at me and I managed to grimace back.

Finally, the pain disappeared altogether. I stood up hesitantly and looked around, surprised at how sharp everything appeared. Edward noticed my expression and put his arm around my waist.

He nuzzled my neck. "Welcome to your new life."

**A/N yes that was short. But I needed to get her transformation done with so I can start writing some more action based chapters…gotta luv action. ;) Don't be surprised to see Jacob in the near future too…although some of you may now refer to him as the 'poofer'. But that's on a totally different subject. Which reminds me, my friends and I had this rather interesting conversation yesterday about Jacob.**

**Me: So, this is boring! Y do we even come up here, we don't sing.**

**Leiana: (she's across the room, so I can't hear her but she suddenly makes the 'poofer jacob' appear from a walking person)**

**Me: Jerk! (idk y but that really really bugs me)**

**Kelli: What was that?**

**Me: they're jerks.**

**Kelli: Oh, well it looks like a lama.**

**Me: !! OMG THAT'S BRILLIANT!! IT'S A WERELAMA!**

**Kelli: It's like mutant lama/wolf…thing.**

**Me: Now yd u have 2 say that…I have this very vivid mental image of the deformed lama now.**

**Kelli: Well, wat would it attack you with?**

**Me: I'm a werelama. Beware or I'll attack you with my…lama powers with my deranged hooves/claws.**

**So yeah, the conversation continued like that for a while. I know, we're dorks and u really desperately wanted 2 read that. But one thing leads to another…I'll stop. R&R…about the story, not our conversation. ;)**


	4. Kill

Disclaimer: Okay, I've finally come to terms that I don't own Twilight

**Disclaimer: Okay, I've finally come to terms that I don't own Twilight. Still working on owning New Moon and Eclipse, but that could take awhile, so for the time being, none of them are mine.**

BPOV

I had been a vampire for a week before Edward took me back to his family in Denali. They had all left Forks after the wedding, saying that Carlisle was offered a new job and decided to take it. Edward was very careful to not let me get anywhere near humans and I was thankful. I had gone hunting the day before we left, but I was still new, and my sense to attack humans dominated me.

When we got there, Alice was the first to come dancing over. She hugged me and held me out at arms length, examining me. "Where did you get those clothes, Bella? Don't worry, I'll let you borrow some of mine." I rolled my eyes but didn't protest.

Edward chuckled and led me inside the house. My heightened hearing heard the rest of the Cullen's before they came downstairs. Rosalie had her lips pursed, but didn't say anything. Emmett grinned hugely and gave me a bear hug. Amazingly enough, I wasn't crushed to death. Esme kissed me on the cheek. Jasper actually got close to me, and I realized that sine I was no longer human, Jasper didn't have to be careful around me.

I turned to Emmett, remembering a promise I made to Edward. "Emmett, arm wrestling contest?" He grinned.

"Sure." So we arm wrestled and even though he had major muscles, I beat him. His smile faded and he insisted on a rematch. Everyone laughed at him. I turned him down, and he frowned.

Carlisle appeared in the room and smiled at me. "Hello, Bella." He looked at Edward, who shook his head.

"No, not yet." I glared at Edward, annoyed. I wasn't the only one who was annoyed. Emmett groaned, Jasper shook his head, Rosalie hissed, and Alice rolled her eyes.

"How about so everyone can hear, dear." Esme suggested.

Carlisle smiled. "I just asked Edward if Bella knows her power yet." My eyes snapped to Edward's. His golden eyes searched mine, as if he could see into my soul.

Alice sighed and plopped down into a chair. "Well, my guesses are that she's either extremely powerful, or that she is a complete dud."

Jasper sat down next to her. "Way to be general." He teased. Alice stuck her tongue out at him.

Edward, though regarded Alice seriously. "I think I agree with her. Bella has a protective mind, so that has to mean something powerful." His serious attitude left and he grinned my favorite crooked smile. "She didn't really have any other special talent than tripping over thin air."

I smacked him and I knew that for once, he actually felt it. He rubbed his arm. "Well, it'll show up sooner or later. We should probably go hunting. Bella's getting hungry."

I eyed Edward suspiciously. "I thought you couldn't read my mind."

"I can't. But I know you."

Emmett chuckled. "It also helps that your eyes are brilliant red." He pointed out.

Edward nodded. "Yes, that does help."

So we went out into the forest surrounding Denali. We found some deer and I hungrily attacked them, killing them instantly. Once we had our fill, we started back to the house. It would have all gone perfect if not for the humans we passed on the way.

They were just walking by when I smelled them. Even though I had just hunted, I instantly wanted their blood. Edward stiffened and tried to hold me back. But I was stronger than him and pushed him away. I jumped in front of the unsuspecting humans and smiled at them, their blood calling me. I snapped their necks in an instant and drank their blood. It tasted wonderful! Then Edward was beside me and peeled me off of my victims.

I stared at him and the horror of what I had just done hit me. I had just murdered three people! What was wrong with me? I buried my head in Edward's chest, unable to look him in the eye. He smoothed my hair comfortingly.

"It's okay, Bella. The rest of us even have trouble and you're still new. You couldn't control yourself."

I couldn't speak, I was too ashamed. So he led me back home. I couldn't face the rest of them, especially Jasper and Emmett because they had made a bet of how many people I would kill, and retreated to my room. I put my head in my hands and stayed like that for the rest of the day, thinking about the innocent lives I had just taken.

**Well Bella killed her first humans. Tear Let me know what you think. I love hearing from you guys!!**


	5. Power

Yola

**Yola! Yola yola yola! I'm once again at home, doing absolutely nothing, but at least my parents aren't harassing me to do something. That's always good. ;) anyways, I haven't updated this one in a while, so I thought I should do that before attacking another one…cuz of course I have some ideas for new stories…one problem about that is that I have a bunch of unfinished ones…but PLEASE REVIEW!! I know there's a MILLION of these out there…but PLEASE REVIEW!! I start to feel lousy about myself if no one but my friends review…:( see the frowny face?? Okay u get the picture.**

**Disclaimer: well, if I owned Twilight, I would be getting a lot more publicity. Unfortunately, I'm still unknown. O well. I'll do with it somehow.**

I was still mortified at myself the next day but Edward forced me to leave the safety of my room and face the others. Emmett was eyeing me warily, and I remembered the bet he and Jasper had made. I avoided his eyes and looked at the floor, ashamed.

Alice jumped up next to me and took my hand. "Bella, everyone makes mistakes." Her voice was sorrowful, but still somehow perky. She eyed Jasper and I felt a wave of peace flood me. But the horror of what I did overtook the peace and I forced Jasper to remove his wave of peace.

Jasper staggered back, shocked. "What did you do?" He asked, surprised.

I was still wallowing in self pity and pity for the people who I had killed and didn't answer him. Edward looked at Jasper in surprise. "What do you mean?"

He listened as Jasper explained in his head. Edward gripped my arm in surprise and forced me to look up at him. His golden eyes held my blood red ones. "Bella?"

I couldn't move my eyes from his. They held me and I couldn't break free. "What? What Edward?" I snapped, so very unlike me.

Edward didn't take offense at my rude behavior fortunately. "How did you…not feel calm?" He asked, searching for the right words.

I shrugged. "Pushed him out." I said simple. "It's not like I know what I did." I added as an afterthought.

Edward stared at me, incredulous. So did Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle. Rosalie merely sat on the cough with a bored expression. Alice was the first to break the silence. "So what does that mean?"  
Everyone looked at Carlisle. "Emmett, attack Bella." He said quietly.

Edward started growling deep in his chest. "No."

Carlisle sighed. "We're going to do it anyways. Alice, Jasper, if you would."

Before I knew what was happening, Alice and Jasper were holding back Edward, who was growling and fighting to protect me. Everyone moved out of the way and Emmett stood across the room, now smiling. He crouched, ready to pounce on me. I didn't have a doubt in my mind that he could take me down in a fight.

I backed away uneasily. Emmett sprang and I shrieked, unsure of what to do. Instinct wore out on me and I started fighting back. I was outmatched though and I knew it. Panic attacked me and I wished with all my might that Emmett had no strength at all, that he would just fall over from weakness.

As soon as I had that thought, Emmett was off of me and I stood, panting. Emmett was laying on the ground, unable to get up. It was such an odd sight, I couldn't help giggling. He gave me a dirty look. "Bella, let me get up! I swear I won't attack you!"

I let go any panic and Emmett hopped up, all traces of weakness gone. Carlisle and Edward were looking at me with odd expressions on their face. "Amazing." Carlisle breathed, so to speak. "This is absolutely amazing."

Edward nodded, his eyes never leaving my body. I squirmed under the inspection but yet I also liked it. "Okay, does someone want to clue me in?" I finally asked.

Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Esme nodded in agreement. "Okay. We all know that Bella has a very private mind. We just didn't realize how private her mind was." Carlisle started.

Emmett groaned. "Straight to the point."

Carlisle had to smile. "Right, of course Emmett. It would appear that Bella can force the gifts that vampires are given not to work. Although I'm not sure if it would work if she tried to stop it from someone using it against someone else." He looked at Emmett. "Emmett? Want to volunteer?"

Emmett held his hands up in surrender. "Nope, not really. Let someone else be the test monkey this time."

Edward snorted. "Okay, I'll read your mind." His smile was confident. That bugged the hell out of me at the moment, and I didn't want him to read Carlisle's mind. Edward's expression soon turned from cocky and confident to frustrated.

Carlisle smiled again. "That's good."

"That's powerful." Esme added.

At first I didn't understand them. I could block out other people's powers? But then it hit me what a big power that was. I could stop anyone in their tracks, make them powerless. The idea filled me with…well, power.

Even though I was still upset, this news made me cheer up. I caught the gaze at each of my family members, and they all looked at me with a newfound respect.

**Privateness. A power I wish I had at my house. People are constantly barging in & bugging me. But off topic. Anyways, it's always possible that she has more than…wait, I'll save that for a later time. Cuz I have a theory. An unlikely theory, but a theory none the less. I'll tell you next time. If you review. Let me know what you think. Gracias. L8r.**


	6. Girls Day Out

WOW

**WOW!! YAY!! 2 REVIEWERS!! WHOOOHOOOOOOOO!! Yes u probably think I'm deranged...& that may be true…but I'm just excited that I actually have some reviewers for this story (sorry ginga u still don't count) …U ROCK DEATHCABFORCUTIELOVER09 AND BLACKMOONLIGHT606!! I'd give you prizes, but well, I don't anything that amazing. So I'll give you smiles :) :)**

**Disclaimer: Nope nope nope! Don't own Twilight. Yet… (evil smile)**

I stared into Edward's eyes, captivated by them. He was smiling at me in a rather seductive way, and I was happy that I no longer had to worry about my fragile skin. We heard the phone ring and I started to get up, but Edward gently pulled me back down into his arms.

"We'll let someone else get it." He whispered before kissing me. I kissed him back and he laid me onto my back.

I was happier than I had ever been in my life, either human or vampire, and didn't want it to end. So that must have been why Alice came dancing in, knocking open the door with the phone in her hand. I growled at her, unwilling to let my alone time with Edward end so soon.

"Edward! Phone!" She announced.

Edward groaned and regretfully left the bed and snatched the phone from Alice. He waited for her to leave but when she didn't, he sighed and walked out of the room. I threw a pillow at her. "Alice!" I practically whined.

She laughed as she caught the pillow. "Oh, come on, Bella! We haven't had any real girl time ever since you were changed!" She pouted and I felt a surge of guilt.

"I'm sorry, Alice. But what do you want to do? I can't be around humans." I shuddered as I remembered once again the horror I had done.

Alice shook her head. "Don't worry; I'll make sure that no humans will come across us. We'll just go hang out in this cute little area I found." From her innocent tone, I suspected that she had something else planned. But I had been blowing her off to spend time with Edward, and I wanted to make up for that.

"Okay, fine I'll go." I said.

Alice hopped up and down. "Good!"

I giggled. "Okay, so when do you want to go?"

She grinned. "Right now. Come on! I made sure that Edward would be preoccupied with his phone call for a while."

I gaped at her. "What did you do?" I finally asked.

She shrugged with an evil smile. "Just asked someone to do me a tiny favor." She refused to elaborate any more than that so I gave up and followed her to her 'cute little area'.

When we got there, I had to admit, it was nice. It was a forest, not unlike the one that was in Forks. But it had various flowers everywhere. I sat down and they felt soft, very comfortable. "This is great!" I said enthusiastically.

Alice smiled. "Well, of course it is! It's like you don't believe me at all! I'm hurt!" She pretended to be sad.

I laughed. "Oh brother, Alice."

"It's true! I don't know if I can keep going on with all this hurt!" I laughed harder.

When I finally got control of myself, Alice was taking out a small bag from the flowers. "What's that?" I asked, slightly suspicious.

Alice's eyes told me that it was not something I would like. "Please don't get upset or throw a hissy fit!" She begged.

She opened the bag and I saw……fingernail polish. I closed my eyes for a second before deciding not to make a big deal out of this. Alice saw that I wasn't going to run away, she sighed, relieved. "Great! I'll do you first!" She said happily.

An hour later, we were running home when she froze in her tracks. "Crap." She muttered. I screeched to a stop and looked at her, confused. She looked at me with helplessness in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly, running to her side.

She shook her head. "My vision just disappeared." Was all she said.

It took me a minute to figure out what she was talking about. Then it hit me like a blast a frozen water. Her vision had disappeared. Only werewolves could do that. There was a werewolf nearby.

We looked at each other. "I can smell the dog. They're close!" I didn't bother to reprove her for her use of 'the dog' because I could smell something too. It wasn't a human, but it wasn't anything else…

But it was also very familiar. Hauntingly familiar. We both waited, knowing that the werewolf had smelled us by now so there was no use running; we could only fight our way out of it. The leaves crunched as an oversized dog revealed itself to us…

**Can you say cliffhanger? Well, you probably can, but that's besides the point. Who is this werewolf? Is it someone Bella knows? Hmmm…I bet you already know that answer. Anyways, I mentioned in the chapter right before this that I had a theory that I would tell you in this chapter. Just remember that it's ONLY A THEORY. Plus I don't know if anyone else has had this theory. Ok, so here goes…**

**I found this on page 134 of Twilight, when she's looking up vampires.**

'**Only three entries really caught my attention: the Romanian **_**Varacolaci**_**, a powerful undead who could appear as a beautiful, pale-skinned human……' can u see where I'm going with this? Well, at first that little thing skipped right over my brain, it was like…ok let's move on is he really a vampire? But then one day I was rereading it (again) and suddenly it was like…BAM!! And just slapped me in the face. The first person I thought of was like…OMG THAT'S BELLA!!**

**Little details to help prove my point… on page 10 of Twilight 'I didn't relate well to people my age. Maybe the truth was that I didn't relate well to people, period. Even my mother, who I was closer to than anyone else on the planet, was never in harmony with me, never on exactly the same page. Sometimes I wondered if I was seeing the same things through my eyes that the rest of the world was seeing through theirs. Maybe there was a glitch in my brain.' Hmmm…makes sense, she never fit in with people. Ah, yet on page 245 of Twilight right before Edward goes hunting before their date, '"That part is easy enough to explain," he continued…… "But there's more…and it's not so easy to put into words-"' then Rosalie cuts them off. But I can kinda see where it MITE of been going with that. Then in New Moon page something or another when she finds out Jake's a werewolf, 'Jake, the only person who I had ever related to, was not even a person. What does this say about my life?' or something along those lines. I'm pretty sure I had more evidence, but at the moment, I can't think of it. Okay, so now you know my theory, sorry for this being so long. Can't be helped. Or maybe it can. ;) Well, let me know what you think.**


	7. Jacob

Normally I would be doing this after school, but guess wat time it is

**Normally I would be doing this after school, but guess wat time it is. Go one, guess. IT IS 9:09 A.M. Yeah, bet you didn't expect that huh? Well, I'm going to my sis's track meet & my mom let me SKIP SCHOOL. I'm excited, majorly. & I tend to write according to my mood. So if I'm sad, I tend to be more depressing, if I'm happy, something good happens, I'm im hyper, that's wen I write very weird/funny lines. You get the picture. So don't be surprised if it's…well I don't know what to call it. But don't be surprised. ;)**

**Ok so c that paragraph up there? Well, at the time I wrote it, said paragraph was true. Now it's not. So don't call me a liar on the time or watnot.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, I would know the ending of Breaking Dawn. Yet I'm still wondering how it ends. Weird how that works.**

_The leaves crunched as an oversized dog revealed itself to us…_

A big rusty brown colored werewolf stared at us, or more particularly me, then disappeared into the forest. I would know that wolf anywhere. It was Jacob. Oh, God.

A minute later, he reappeared as a human. He was the same as I remembered him, which made me happy, but the misery in his face cut into my heart. "Bella?" He asked, his voice hoarse.

I stopped breathing and I understood what Edward had said when he told me that it was a bit uncomfortable not breathing. I didn't realize how much I had come to rely on my sense of smell. "Jake." What else could I say? Oh, great to see you, hope you don't want to kill me since I'm now your mortal enemy?

His face turned blank, probably trying to conceal the horror and pain he felt at seeing me turned into a vampire. "You've changed." He wrinkled his nose. "You smell."

Well, now that he mentioned it, he also smelled bad when I started breathing again. Had he always smelled like that? The scent burned my nose and I instantly stepped back. The blank look fell for a second and fury and sadness leaked in.

Alice hissed. I had forgotten for a moment that she was there. "Jacob." She said sharply. "Leave now."

Edward appeared as quickly as the wind, although it didn't surprise me. I heard him coming a second before he appeared. "Jacob."

Jacob glared. "Look, I just want to talk to Bella for a minute, okay?"

Edward glared right back at him, and I wanted to smack them both for being so immature. "Edward, please." I said soothingly. He glanced at me, never relaxing his tense pose, but slowly nodded. As he turned to leave, I caught his shoulder. "And don't try to spy on us. I'll just kick you out." I said threateningly.

He gave me an annoyed glance. "I don't think that's the best idea. He's a werewolf, you're a vampire." I just cocked an eyebrow. "What part of mortal enemies do you not understand?" He said frustrated.

I started giggling. Those were around the same words Jacob had written to me while I had been under house arrest. Edward just stared at me, before shaking his head. "Fine." He said quietly, too quietly for Jacob to hear him. "Five minutes. That's it."

"Thank you."

Edward and Alice left, both with unhappy expressions. I turned to Jacob. "Jake. What's so important that you sought me out?" I asked almost tenderly.

He shook his head. "It's hard seeing you like this, Bells." He said quietly. "But I had to come." He suddenly had an urgency about him, as if someone else had taken a hold of him.

I gave him a hard look. "Jake, what's wrong?"

Jacob couldn't, or wouldn't, look me in the eyes. "We did everything we could. I'm so sorry."

Panic struck me then. I ran at him and gripped his shoulders hard. He wined at the pain. I forced him to look straight into my eyes, wrinkling my nose against the smell. "What happened?"

He looked deep into my eyes. "Vampires happened."

I clenched my teeth. "Explain. Now. And why did you send Edward and Alice away? If it has something to do with vampires, they should know too."

Jacob looked down again. What was wrong with him? What happened to the cocky, stupid, annoying werewolf that I knew and loved? Then he looked up. And smiled.

"Well, they would just ruin everything." Jacob changed, and I stepped back, horrified. A beautiful vampire stood in the spot where Jacob had stood just a moment before.

"What are you?" I whispered.

The vampire smiled evilly. "Your worst nightmare."

**Out of all the lines I could've ended it with, I chose that one. Not quite sure why, but when I typed that, I absolutely cracked up with laughter. Prolly cuz it's…wait I won't even go there. So yeah. & for any1 who's wondering, it's a shape shifting vampire. I don't know if that's even possible but for me…it is. ;) So…let me no what you think. O, & ROCK ON TWILIGHTANGEL08!! SPECIAL SHOUTOUT FOR BEING COMPLETELY AWESOME!!**


	8. Captured

I now realize why cliffhangers are so much fun to write

**I now realize why cliffhangers are so much fun to write. Whenever I'd read them in various books I'd scream "WHY IN THE WORLD DID YOU DO THAT TO US?? I WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS!!" But it's rather…entertaining to read your comments going what happens & stuff.**

**Disclaimer: La duh (French for duh & my new fav word) I don't own Twilight.**

Figuratively speaking, I lost my breath. Before I could do anything to alert Alice and Edward to this new, unforeseen threat, he grabbed me and covered my mouth. "Now, I don't want to hurt you, but I will if I have to." I struggled anyways, because his words seemed to only be threat. That is, until his teeth were poised at my neck. I had seen one person go like that before. Edward, when he beheaded Victoria.

Edward and Alice appeared as if by magic and attempted to get me back. This wild vampire gave them a lazy smile and whisked me off. He was faster than any of the vampires I had ever seen before, even faster than Edward.

What was this strange vampire doing with me? I knew nothing of him, nothing at all! "Let me go!" I shouted, kicking him and punching him with all my might. He barely flinched, and my hands felt like they had punched a stone wall.

"Not just yet." He said in an undertone to me. There was an evil undercurrent to his voice and shivers ran up my spine.

Seeing that brute force and loud words wouldn't get me anywhere, I went for begging. "Please, just let me go!" He cast me a dark look, full of hatred. That was the last thing I saw before his hand came flying at me. I wasn't unconscious but it definitely had me seeing stars. Then a blindfold was roughly put over my eyes and everything went dark.

"Dimitri!" A different male voice called out. I gazed around dazedly, just getting my blindfold taken off of me. My hands were tied behind my back and though I tried to break them, they didn't give.

"Micah." The man who had captured me, Dimitri, answered.

Micah looked at me with disdain, clearly disappointed. "This is her? Why'd he want her? She's nothing more than a new changeling."

Dimitri shook his shaggy brown hair and for a second I had a brief appreciation for how amazingly…well, hot he was. "Well, there must be something special about her, because he wants her very badly and was willing to hire us to get her. I myself don't see anything special about her. But she'll turn into a hell of a fighter when she's properly trained."

Icy cold realization hit me. Someone wanted me, apparently very badly. But who would be willing to _hire_ someone just to get to me?

"Well, hello there. What good fortune we meet again." A cold voice said. A voice I had thought I had left behind for good when I was changed…

**Sorry! I couldn't resist! But I also am not quite sure where to go from here. I have an idea in mind but not quite sure if I'll use it. Oh, & Leiana & Brooke…Dimitri. swoon god hes amazingly hot. That was just for you! Everyone else just ignore that particular line right there. If you haven't read vampire academy but richelle mead…read it! & ull have no idea what im talking about. Okay, very off topic right there. Let me no wat u think!**


	9. Aro

Hey ya'll

**Hey ya'll!! School's out for me, thank god I'm an 8****th**** grader…we get out a week early…so I think I'll be able to update this a lot faster than I have been. So don't be surprised if you look one day and I've put up……5 dif chapters. Prolly not gonna happen like that but u get my drift.**

**Disclaimer: Me: Stephenie, will you please sign this paper relinquishing all rights to Twilight and legally giving them to me? Stephenie: No. Me: Dang.**

___A voice I had thought I had left behind for good when I was changed…_

I stared and stared, but I couldn't believe that he was willing to go so far to get me. Well, actually I could. I didn't know him that well, but from what I had heard, I assumed he would do anything.

"Bella, my dear. So great to see you here! Look's like Edward kept his word." Aro walked closer to me, examining me with a practiced eye. I stayed silent, unsure as to how to address him.

Dimitri and Micah nodded to Aro. "We brought her."

"Yes, thank you. You know you're payment." Aro said dismissively to them. Dimitri and Micah turned, but not before they were joined with four others, all covered in dirt and triumphant expressions on their faces. Aro ignored them as they made their noisy entrance.

"Bella." Aro said, expecting me to answer or beg for mercy. I did neither. "Answer me."

I shot my blood red eyes up at him, filled with fury. "What do you want with me?" I shouted at him.

Aro merely smiled and paced in front of me. "Oh, Bella, haven't you guessed it? We want you to be part of the Volturi."

"No." The words were out of my mouth before he had finished his sentence.

Aro's eyes hardened. "Well, dear, you see, we know of your…amazing power. We want you. And we have ways of making you join us, willingly." He motioned for another vampire to move forward. "This is Adam. He has a very special gift, a gift to let you join us with no ties to the past."

Panic started to well up in me and I struggled to keep from shaking. Oh, Edward! Where are you? Come help me!

Aro smiled. "Adam is new to this life, but he was always very good at manipulating people. So now we're going to try a little experiment on you." He turned to Adam and I struggled with renewed energy to break free of the ties binding me. "Adam, could you see if you could have Bella put the memories of her past life into a place so deep she will never find them again?" Adam nodded, eyes shifting around nervously.

A scream started in my throat and I lashed out with my feet, kicking them as one with all the force in my body. Aro barely flinched but Adam snarled, and crouched forward, ready to attack. "Adam." Aro snapped. "Just do as you're told." Adam relaxed his stance and a look of concentration came over him.

_Use your powers!_ A voice whispered in my head.

_Fight back, Bella! Do it for me!_ The delusional Edward voice cried out in fear.

I tried, I really did. But already I could feel myself losing one memory after another. James…gone. Laurent…gone. Victoria…gone. My best friends…gone. Jacob and his pack of werewolf friends…gone. Finally, I struggled to hold on to my last memory, the best one I could possibly ever have. Edward, smiling at me my favorite crooked smile. Slowly all I could see were the dimness of a blank memory.

"No!" Someone roared as they charged into the room. But Aro laughed.

"Too late!" A voice cried out, frustrated and sad. But I couldn't see anything; I was in too much shock. I could remember nothing, nothing at all, except for the man in front of me with wild red eyes, the man called Aro.

**Ok, so I have a question. U no I luv 2 write stuff b4 & after my chapter I really don't know y its just entertaining. But I was reading some other stories & I noticed that no1 else had anything or if they did, they were short things. Do u guys think its annoying wen I write extra things? Let me no & ill change it if no1 really likes it. Haha thanks.**


	10. Cullens

Hiya

**Hiya! I'm about drop dead tired but I have nothing else 2 do this particular moment, so I decided 2 update this one…I really do have a soft spot for it. :) but, yeah, thank you, u guys totally rock keep reviewing! O, & since no1 objected 2 my writing notes, I shall continue to write! –cough cough joy o joy cough cough- I can just hear my friends saying that.**

**Disclaimer: -tear- no, Twilight is not mine.**

I stared at my pale fingers, clenching them into a fist as tight as I could. Jane stood beside me, clenching her teeth to keep herself from hissing. The black hoods covered our faces fairly well, but I could see Felix's red eyes glaring at the floor. I had been with them for five years, yet I hadn't yet stopped being slightly afraid of them for reasons I could not remember. Everything before my life here was a blur, just a speck of dirt on the wind.

Aro, unaware of the anger, continued on with his little speech. "…apparently they have a question for us." Feeling his eyes on me, his favorite guard, I looked up. "I want all of you to be on your best behavior." His eyes flickered to Jane. "Do nothing unless I command you." A hiss ran around the room, but no one argued with him.

I turned to leave with the rest of them, but Aro's voice called me back. "Bella, come here." I walked back gracefully toward him.

"Yes?" How cold my voice sounded. I couldn't help but suddenly feel the urge to run away as far and as fast as I possibly could.

Aro frowned, as if he sensed this thought lurking behind my mind. "I want you to stay in the background during this visit of the Cullen clan." I raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" I asked, clenching my fists again.

Aro considered this. "You are special. Just stay in the background in case we need you." His tone was dismissive and angered.

I tightened my eyes and nodded once. "If that is what you want. When are they due here?"

Aro waved his hand in the air. "Oh, an hour or so."

I walked away. I didn't want this clan to come here, there was something about them… I rolled my eyes. It didn't matter if they came or not. They would soon be gone and hopefully the two powerful ones would join forces with us.

An hour later, I settled into my spot in the background where no one would see me. My black cloak covered my brown hair, which I hoped would prevent them from noticing that there was someone in the corner.

When they arrived, I was struck by how close the clan was. The big brawny one intimidated me, and I was thankful that my power could make him a weakling. Walking next to him was a beautiful girl, even more beautiful than Heidi. The one with the pixie hair cut walked gracefully beside a tall blond. Following them was a tall bronze hair boy, who looked lost and sad. Steering the sad one forward was the leaders, Carlisle and his wife.

A wave of nervousness tingled through me as I watched them. They shouldn't have come here, a part of me whispered that I didn't even know was there. My more brutal side of me smiled. It's their death, it whispered.

Fighting to gain control of my thoughts, I watched them. Carlisle walked to the front and confronted Aro with such confidence that I felt amazed. "Aro."

"Carlisle! I'm glad to see you and your family are well!" Aro said with fake courtesy.

"Well, not all of us are well." He said quietly, glancing quickly behind him at the sad boy, the beautiful one that I could not tear my eyes from.

Aro raised his eyebrows. "Really? Whatever is wrong?"

The short one danced forward with familiar grace. I shook off the feeling that I knew her from somewhere and watched carefully. She crossed her arms. "Bella, you remember Bella, was changed into a vampire. A little while later, someone…well, kidnapped her." I closed my eyes, annoyed at having to listen to this.

Aro nodded seriously. "That's not good at all. She had such potential." He murmured sadly.

The brawny one glared. "Well, not only did she have potential, but she also had Edward's heart! We were wondering if you were willing to send your guards out to look for her."

Aro looked thoughtful for a moment. "Oh, I'm not sure. We're having some troubles with vampires around the world at the moment and I can't spare any of them." Every single one of the younger vampires looked ready to argue, but Carlisle stopped them.

"It's all right, we understand. If you should see her anywhere, let us know." The bronze haired vampire looked up at Aro with angry eyes and I quickly blocked Aro's thoughts from getting to the boy.

He looked around in confusion, suddenly alert, and I melted away into the shadows. He glanced at the short girl and I swear that they exchanged a silent conversation.

Aro noticed this and motioned Adam forward. "Adam, would you escort our guests out?" His tone implied doing more than that and something inside of me snapped.

"No! Edward, don't let him! Get away from him!" I shrieked. My hand flew up to my mouth, wondering why I had warned this strange coven who didn't drink human blood.

The entire family looked at me in confusion. Something sparkled in the short girl's eyes but Felix quickly took me out of the room. He slammed me against the wall and I pushed him back, angry.

"What were you thinking?" He shouted. "Why in the world would you warn _them?_"

I shook my head. "I don't know!" I snapped. "Something inside of me just…snapped apart. It was like I wasn't myself."

Felix eyed me. "Fine. I can tell your telling the truth. Besides, you're such an awful liar." I growled at him and he put his hands up in the air. "Just saying!" He insisted, a playful gleam starting in his eyes. I smiled back at him.

"Fine. If you say so."

"Aro's gonna be so mad at you." He said after a moment's silence.

"Yeah, I really don't want to make the Slovak _Nelapsi_ any more angrier. The Cullen's should be gone, I'll go take my punishment before he gets any more angrier." I sighed at this propect.

Felix grabbed my hands and pulled me close. "Okay. Meet me in my room later tonight?" He asked suggestively.

I smiled and leaned my head against his chest. A feeling so powerful suddenly came across me. I wished it was someone other than Felix that I was with right now. But I knew nobody else and I did have feelings for him…they just weren't very strong.

I tore away from him and walked away, almost tripping over my feet as I did so. I saw Felix shake his head before vanishing and I wondered once again why I didn't have the perfect grace everyone else seemed to have.

When I arrived in front of Aro, he was neither mad nor displeased at my actions. He was pacing around nervously. "It's not your fault, Bella. There's so much going on right now." He rubbed his head. "I think I'm getting a headache." He waited for me to smile at his small joke, but when I didn't, he rubbed his hands and kept talking. "Remind to grab Adam later tonight. I have some service I want him to do for me, but he's busy right now." I nodded and walked away to Felix's room. I just wanted to relax and he could make me do more than that.

No one was in there when I silently closed the door. I sat down and waited, slightly impatient. A soft cracking of branches outside froze me and I watched the door, ready to pounce and attack anyone. The door slowly opened and a figure in a cloak came in. But it was no one I knew and I stayed tense. The door shut and the vampire in the cloak faced me.

"I think it's time for you to make your dramatic exit." The whisper echoed across the room.

**I actually had a lot of fun w/ this chapter. But I'm also tired and tend 2 hallucinate so I mite just b loopy or something. About the whole Slovak **_**Nelapsi **_**thing, it's another theory I have. Twilightlexicon has been pretty much my home while I'm working on this story, and when I looked Aro's profile thing, it said he slaughtered an entire village to keep Jane and Alec from being burned at the stake. –cough cough- it was from a personal correspondence w/ Stephenie & the info from the book is on page 134 of Twilight. 'The Slovak **_**Nelapsi**_**, a creature so strong and fast it could massacre an entire village in the single hour after midnight…' theory's r fun. O & w/ my other theory, the one about Bella being the Romanian **_**Varacolaci **_**I remembered a piece of info I didn't put down. She can smell blood & Edward seemed very surprised by that fact. Sorry, just 2 make something clear, I chose Felix cuz in page 572 of Eclipse, Felix winked and could possibly turn in2 something more if her memory was erased. Sorry long note, I'm tired tho & tend 2 ramble. Let me no wat u think.**


	11. Escape

Waz up

**Waz up?? Im like majorly restless rite now & just wanna start dancing…I have a feeling this mite b a rather interesting chapter…especially considering im having troubles typing. Ur warned. ;)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, surely I wud have something much better 2 do than just sitting the computer all nite.**

_"I think it's time for you to make your dramatic exit." The whisper echoed across the room._

I hissed at the figure, wanting to attack it. But my practical side told me he could beat me in a fight out of pure skills. I considered calling for help, but Felix would be here soon enough and help me take this guy down.

The guy took down the hood, revealing shaggy brown hair and red eyes that almost had a tint of gold in them. I took a step back, trying to figure out where I knew him from. His expression turned amused as he watched my internal struggle.

"What are you doing here?" I finally managed to growl. Not my fiercest growl ever, but I had a feeling nothing could intimidate this guy.

He took a step forward. "Don't you listen? I'm gonna help you make a dramatic escape." He smiled, a very cute smile, I had to admit.

I glared at him. "What makes you think that I would want to go with you? What's stopping me from attacking you or calling the guards. I'm sure Alec would love to fight with you."

He narrowed his eyes. "You haven't called the guards or attacked me yet, even when you didn't know me…or do you know me?" He challenged. "Besides, you don't belong here. You know you don't. There's always something deep inside of you whispering that you belong to a different life, one that doesn't rely on brutal killings."

I started shaking my head before he was done speaking. "I do belong here. This has been my whole life." I argued, although there was a small part inside of me screaming at me to listen to him.

He stared at me, waiting for me to comprehend something. When I didn't, he sighed and moved towards the door again. "Okay, so you say you belong here. Then why do you feel like Felix isn't the one you should be holding and that you sometimes think that the Volturi are too harsh and unbending?" He was challenging the smallest part of me to come out and I didn't like it. "Beside, this wasn't your entire life. You've only been a vampire for five years. What about your life before you became a vampire? You think that you simply were born eighteen years old?"

"I…I…ugh!" I stuttered, frustrated. He grinned smugly.

"So you want to find out about your life before you were a vampire? The only way to figure out everything is to follow me. Will you do it?" He held out his hand, offering me a chance to escape and find out my past.

I hesitated. The Volturi was all I had ever known, but I hadn't really fit in. This could all just be a trap. But I wanted to know everything that was kept secret from me. I wanted to find out who I was.

I timidly put my hand in his and let him lead me outside. He quickly pulled up our hoods with a single stroke of his hand and we walked through the hallways with little notice from anyone.

That was before Felix saw me holding hands with the strange vampire.

"Bella?" He asked, angry. "What are you doing?"

The man stopped and looked at me. When I didn't say or do anything, he hit Felix, sending him sprawling across the room. Felix hit the wall with a loud thump and the man glanced back at me. "I think we should hurry up our exit a little bit. Hop onto my back, it'll be faster that way." I scurried onto his back and he ran. I glanced back and noticed that a group of vampires were after us, with Felix in the lead.

"Um, we have a little problem. They're kinda chasing after us."

The man laughed, a rich deep laugh that was amazing. "Did you expect anything less? You're a favorite of Aro, they're bound to want you back. But don't worry; we have back up to make them lose the trail."

I trusted him, for some strange reason. So I let him carry me further and further away from the Volturi, into the place that I had never been to.

**I prolly cudve gone farther, but I wasn't sure wat to have happen nxt. So itll b in the nxt chapter. & amazingly 'nuf this is all I have 2 say. –le gasp- I no it's a major shocker. Let me no wat u think. :)**


	12. Explanations

Ok

**Ok. So yes, im back. I had the most AMAZING idea 4 this last nite when I was taking a shower. Its gonna b included in THIS CHAPTER!! I bet u ten bucks that none of u saw it coming. Hehe. Got the wheels spinning in ur heads now? Good. I shall continue w/ the story!**

**Disclaimer: All uses of vampire people r so not mine. I wish they were, but they all belong 2 the brilliant Stephenie Meyer.**

As he carried me away, I could feel the distance getting wider and wider between us and the Volturi. I was scared silly but there was this undercurrent of something that made me feel free at last.

"Where are we going?" I finally asked him.

"To my home." He said. Such a simple answer, why didn't I think of that?

When we finally arrived, I hopped gracelessly off his back and stumbled to the ground. He rolled his eyes and helped me up. "Such grace." He muttered. I narrowed my eyes at him and resisted the impulse to stick my tongue out at him. Instead, I looked at my surroundings. I was in a cave, a simple cave, with a bunch of vampires looking at me. I started, getting ready to use my powers in case they tried to attack me, the vampire who carried me here gently put a hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay, they're friends." He said quietly. I refused to relax, though, eyeing every one of them suspiciously.

"So who are you?" I asked, realizing I didn't know who he was.

He smiled. "Name's Dimitri. I do believe we met before." I stared at him, uncomprehendingly. I had never met him before in my life.

All the other vampires stepped forward, introducing themselves. None of them were familiar to me, though they all claimed to have met me before. I had never seen such a large coven; they were almost as large as the Cullen's. My hands automatically clenched themselves into fists.

Dimitri hesitated, and I realized that I had been growling. "Sorry, just thinking." I muttered.

"Okay." Dimitri said slowly.

I walked around carefully, always ready for an attack. "So how did you all come to be in one coven?"

Dimitri grinned. "Well, we were all friends before we were turned into vampires." I froze; surprised. I thought that no one could remember their life before a vampire. Dimitri continued, unaware of my shock. "So after a massive vampire attack in our city, we were left bleeding and hurt. A couple of our other friends were…killed right before our eyes. That's why we were left alone. The vampires had been distracted by stronger smelling humans than we were and forgot about us. After three days," He said, skipping the part about the pain they had to endure. "we were able to stand up and we realized what we were. The need to kill was so strong that we couldn't help ourselves. The Volturi came in after our feast. When they saw some of our powers, they tried to convince us to join the Volturi. We were sickened by what we had done and knew that they killed all the time from Micah's power, he can see the powerful truth of someone. They tried to take us by force, and we ran for it. We knew there would be others like us, who wanted to stay away from the Volturi but would be forced to join. So we stayed together, and vowed to protect them. We were perfect at our jobs, helping vampires stay safe from them." He looked at the ground. "But then there was a time when we failed miserably."

If I had a heart, it would pounding very loudly in my chest right now. I had a feeling my story was intermingled with theirs somehow, and was nervous to hear it.

"We were traveling across the country when we came across this man. He claimed that he had separated from his mate and that she was staying with the Cullen's." I clenched my hands into fists again. "He asked us very nicely to go and get her, but that she wouldn't go willingly because they could brainwash her into staying with them willingly. Thinking we were doing the right thing, we agreed. So we took this young female vampire and took her back here. We attacked the Cullen's so they wouldn't have time to track you down right away and Ian covered our trail so they wouldn't be able to find her." Dimitri looked up in my eyes. "But then, after we left her with her supposed mate we listened outside and realized he was with the Volturi. Sickened with ourselves, we rushed back in to try to help but it was too late. Aro, we realized it was him later, took off with her."

I had been holding my breath. "Oh, my God." I whispered. "What happened to her?"

Micah smiled bitterly. "You tell us."

It took a minute for that to sink in. Then I started laughing. "You're not serious, are you? How could that be me?" Once again, that little voice inside of me was screaming at me to listen to them.

Dimitri took my hand. "It is you. We wouldn't lie about this."

I shook my head, positive they were nuts. "It's not me." I repeated.

Ian rolled his eyes. "Then why can't you remember your past? Adam erased your memory so you wouldn't remember anything except the Volturi."

I started shaking. "No, it's not true. Almost no one can remember their lives before they were vampires."

Dimitri raised an eyebrow. "And you bought that line?" He asked.

I tore away from him and ran for the door. They all blocked me and I hissed, angry. I got ready to take away their strength, for it was something I had been working on with the Volturi, but then something knocked me down from behind. I punched whatever it was and a loud yelp could be heard. I jumped to my feet and got ready to fight the vampire.

Except it wasn't a vampire I was squaring off to.

In front of me stood a shaggy, oversized dog. But it didn't smell like a dog, and it most definitely didn't act like a dog. Inside my head, a velvety voice whispered to me. _Werewolf._

**Hehe. Good ending spot in my opinion. Just so u guys r aware of it, on a scale of 1 2 10, Dimitri is like, a million. In hotness. That reminds me of something really funny. Ok so I was in glenwood springs yesterday, & we went in2 this store. I was txting my friends & suddenly this guy walks in. the 1 thing I think of is, ooh, hes kinda hot. But then I was looking at him, & from the back he kinda looked like a girl, so suddenly I wasn't so sure it was a guy. So im watching him, very discreetly of course ;), & he finally takes off his hood he had been wearing cuz it was raining outside. But lo & behold, he was wearing a hot, a funky im getting really frustrated cuz 4 some wild reason this is really bugging me. So rite b4 we leave, he takes of the funky hat & I finally was sure it was a guy. I txted my friends & was like, ok it's a guy 4 sure…hes kinda hot ill give him a 8. except he really needed 2 do something w/ his hair. So my friends r laughing me cuz im being obsessed w/ this & I send them a txt that says. Wow he has this whole thing about him that just screams im a s8r. they all txt me back & go that's hot. So yeah, nutsy I m. & proud of it! But I don't know y that was bugging me so much. Sorry I get very carried away. Let me no wat u think. L8r dudes. :)**


	13. Werewolves

guess wat

**guess wat. Ive got a new writing warm up. :) I can just hear u thinking, 'ok nutcase rite here, back away slowly & don't make I contact. But its tru. Ive found that b4 working on another chapter ill play solitaire and listen 2 grace like rain over & over & over again…hehe yes im sure u wanted 2 no that but im letting u no anyway.**

**Disclaimer: No matter the amount of begging, Stephenie won't let me own Twilight. The nerve of her…**

___Inside my head, a velvety voice whispered to me. __Werewolf._

I backed away, scared of this creature. Like gun fire, images poured into my mind. An image of me, a less beautiful, less pale me, and a tall young Indian boy walking along the beach, talking. A rusty brown werewolf flying to attack another werewolf. The young Indian walking into my house bare chested and barefoot.

I stumbled backwards and Dimitri caught me before I could fall. I stared at him, slightly dazed.

"It's okay. They're friends." He said calmly to me.

"Friends?" I choked out. "Friends? How could you be friends with a…that…werewolf…thing?" I cried. The werewolf growled in protest.

Micah laughed. "It's easy. Except for the smell. But we have an understanding. And if I remember correctly, Dimitri lured you away by pretending to be your friend, who just happens to be a werewolf."

I groaned. "This is insane. I don't know who you think I am, but I'm not her. I'm just regular Bella, who's been with the Volturi all of her life. Not anyone else who you think I am!" I started getting louder as I went on, screaming at the very end.

Ian shook his head. "No, you're not. You're Bella, Isabella, Swan from Forks, Washington. You were turned into a vampire by Edward Cullen, your husband, and best friends with werewolf, Jacob Black." He said matter-of-factly.

My head swam. The tiny voice inside of me was getting louder and louder, ready to break through the surface of whatever was holding her down. "No! None of that's true!"

Dimitri held me comfortingly. "But it is true. Why don't you ask someone who knew you?"

A tale figure came into the room and I stared long and hard at him before the smell hit me. It smelled like a werewolf.

"Bella?" He asked hesitantly. I kept staring long and hard at him, unsure as what to do. "Bella? Do you remember me? It's Jake." He said quietly.

"Um…"

"She doesn't quite remember everything yet. Give her time." A soft voice said and I realized the werewolf had transformed back into a human.

"Bella. You have to remember me! Please remember me!"

With that plea from him, a part of me I didn't even know existed broke free. I was the slightly wild, more irresponsible Bella that I had always been with Jake.

"Jake!" I cried with relief, glad to remember something.

"Oh, Bella!" He cried and wrapped me in a bear hug, both of us wrinkling our noses against the smell.

"Jake, how did you know I was here?" I asked, finally after he let me go.

Jacob smiled my smile. "After I got your wedding invitation, I made a break for it. I wanted to just leave everything behind. But no matter where I went, you haunted me."

"Oh, Jake, I'm so sorry-" I started but Jacob cut me off.

"Let me finish. So I was running away from everything, when I came across another pack's scent. I hadn't realized that there were more werewolves than just us, so I was curious. I met with them and stayed with them for some time. When I heard they worked with a vampire coven, I almost cut out right then and there. They managed to talk me into staying and I met the blood…"A sharp kick from a werewolf stopped Jacob. "The vampires. They said they were going to kidnap another vampire named Bella. The rest is history, I guess. I stayed and met you again."

I stood, numb. "Oh, Jake." I muttered.

Jacob nodded. "Yeah, it's been a long time. You've changed."

I looked him over. "You've changed too."

Dimitri looked over his shoulder and cleared his throat. "Um, sorry to break up the reunion, but we kinda have the Volturi to worry about. They're gonna be on our trail any minute now. We've gotta move."

Jacob nodded, briskly, and I was reminded of the man who could be cool and distant while trying to be in control. "Right. Where should we take her?"

Dimtiri thought about it. We're gonna have to take her back to the Cullen's."

Jacob snapped. "What? Are you crazy? They're the ones who let her be kidnapped in the first place!" He roared.

Dimitri glared at him, and Jacob glared right back. "It's the only choice we have. They deserve to know she's back and safe. Just because you have a problem with them doesn't mean we just ignore them. They could be powerful allies at this point. Think about it. Your pack, our pack, their coven, our coven. It would be a formidable opponent to face."

Jacob thought about it for a moment. "Fine. But first, we're going to take her to the pack back in La Push. The Volturi won't expect her to go there. I'm not eve sure if they're aware we have a pack there."

Dimitri nodded. "Fine. We'll have them follow a false track. Take her to safety." He ordered Jacob. As if he needed an order, I thought.

But Jacob nodded. "I'll protect her with my life." He vowed.

**Ok get this. I was all in my ready 2 write mode…& my sister kicks me off the computer b4 I cud start. How cruel is that? So Jake's taking Bella off 2 la push. OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOh, is some1 waiting there 4 her?? Who nos? not even I do! Let me no wat u think…I luv hearing from u guys yet only a number of ppl review. THANK U U GUYS THAT REVIEW!! Please?? I'm begging u! Please review!! Sorry a little nuts rite now. earlier I was talking 2 myself & I had 2 write walmart…well lets not get in2 that…REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	14. Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, or the books…or the movie…or anything else to do with them

**Hey, guys. This mite surprise u, but wen I 1 started, I had nothing rite here. Shocking, isn't it? Well, then I remembered that there were some questions asked. I thought it wud b smart 2 put down the answers in case any1 else had them. 1 off, y did it take the Cullen's 5 years 2 go 2 the Vulturi? Isn't that where they would go 1? They did go there first, but Bella didn't no about it, so since this is from her point of view, it was the first time they had visited. 2 question, what did they do after they obviously heard Bella scream a warning. They heard her scream a warning, but there was always the chance of it being some1 who looked like her, sounded like her, had the same power as her, had a private mind like her…granted the odds of that happening are about 1-10000000000000000000000. but its always possible. Plus they cudnt just charge in screaming like mad men & try 2 get her back. They wud need an elaborate plan. A plan Dimitri's clan already had. Hope that clears that up 4 any1 who was wondering about that. Thanks 2 quesadilla 4 asking. O & this is just a great question. No im not making fun of u. it's a personal fav…IS JAKE ON CRACK?? No hes not. That we no of anyways. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, or the books…or the movie…or anything else to do with them. How depressing is that?**

I was being moodily carried to La Push by Jacob. Remembering how the last time we did this obscured my scent almost completely, he had wanted to do it again. I tried to argue, but Dimitri isn't exactly the first person you would want to disagree with.

So we ran through the forest. Every now and then I would tense, thinking I heard a vampire closing in on us, but it was only my imagination going wild. Jacob rolled his eyes at my nervousness and I would stick my tongue out at him.

Finally, after what seemed like a long time, we arrived in La Push. Jacob transformed into a wolf, and I wrinkled my nose even more at the bad smell. Minutes later, a group of wolves had come into the clearing where we were.

Seeing me, the hairs on their backs raised and one, I think it was Paul, even growled at me. Sam gave Jacob a flat look and for a moment, they all disappeared, only to reappear as humans.

"Jake! What were you thinking? Are you nuts?" Paul roared.

Jacob glared at him. "No, I'm not nuts. She needs help. The head honchos of the vampire world are after her and she doesn't remember anything."

Leah smirked. "Just 'cuz she doesn't remember anything doesn't mean we have to put up with her. We should just kill her now; get one last vampire out of the world." I hissed at her, wanting to attack.

Sam rubbed his eyes. "Jake, you knew the consequences of bringing her here."

Jake gave him a pleading look. "Please! We can't send her off to the leeches right now! The head honchos would think to look there right off! They wouldn't even think to look here. Please? Just until it's safe?"

Sam looked doubtful. "I don't know…" He said slowly. Everyone held their breath, waiting 4 Sam to decide. "Fine. She can stay." Growls emerged from the pack. "But just until the Cullen's find it safe to take her back."

"Thanks Sam." Jacob said, relieved.

Sam shook his head. "You're in charge of her. Don't let her near any humans." He warned.

Jacob nodded vacantly. "Sure sure."

I shuddered. Killing people was part of the Volturi way of life, but I had never liked it. Jacob grabbed my hand, and I realized that his body was still on fire. I winced against it but let him led me away.

"Where am I going to go?" I asked quietly.

"A place where no humans are." He said simply.

I waited for him to go on, but when he didn't, I pressed him for more answers. "Where exactly is this place?"

Jacob smiled. "Up there." He pointed to the mountains.

"Good grief. I don't think it's far enough away from civilization. We'll get there in at least a week if we keep up this pace." I said, wanting to run.

Jacob hesitated before nodding. "Sure. Just try to keep up."

He morphed into a wolf and sprinted away. I struggled to keep pace with him but we got to his place in a matter of minutes. He changed back into a human. The wind blew around us and Jacob sighed, seeming to relive a memory. "What are you thinking of?" I asked.

"The last time we were here." I cocked my head questioningly. "It was when Victoria attacked us trying to get to you. We were camped out here in a tent." I dimly recalled the event, but big chunks were missing.

"Is it a good memory?"

Jacob stayed still, and I wasn't sure if he heard my question. Then he shrugged. "I'm not sure. It's a little of both." I could tell this was a little bit painful for him, so I kept myself from asking any more questions. Then Jacob gave me a bitter smile. "This is where I found out you were going to marry him."

"Marry who?" I whispered.

Jacob stared at me. "I guess you really don't remember everything. You were going to marry Edward Cullen."

I forced myself to not hit him. "I would not marry Edward Cullen." I hissed. Something fell in my heart and Jacob looked stunned.

"Amazing. That was the type of reaction I wish you had before you were changed. Then we would've had so much together…" He trailed off. "But it didn't work out that way."

Working to keep my cool, I stared off into space. "No, it didn't."

A gust of wind froze me and Jacob stiffened. We both turned to face an uninvited guest.

"Hello, Jacob." A velvety voice said.

"Hello." Jacob said flatly.

This voice sounded familiar. And Jacob clearly knew him. With a blast of light, I realized who it was. The voice from my head.

Edward.

When he stepped into the light, his eyes fell on me. A wave of love flooded through me and with a crack, I was in his arms. "Oh, Edward!" I whispered.

He held me tight, refusing to let go of me. Waves of memories poured through my head. Meeting Edward, James, Laurent, Victoria, being changed into a vampire, being kidnapped. But most of all, I remembered my love for Edward.

Jacob stood off to the side, put out. Still refusing to let go of me, Edward repositioned us so that his arm was still hugging me, but we were both facing Jacob.

"Jacob." Edward said in such a way that revealed to me he was carrying a deep anger with him. "Why did you not tell us immediately when you knew where Bella was?"  
Jacob frowned. "We were going to. We had to get her somewhere safe first."

Edward hissed. "But when? You just wanted to keep us in the dark!"

"Where you belong!" Jacob shot back.

Edward stiffened, and I felt the old urge to force them to be friends. "Edward." I said softly. "He was just doing what he thought was best."

It took a little while, but my words sank in. He relaxed, but his golden eyes never left Jacob.

"This isn't over." Jacob snarled. "It'll never be." The unspoken words echoed through me as Edward pulled me away. _Until we have a fight to the finish._

**Well, YAY! Edward's back! Shame about them fighting, tho I've always wanted 2 find out who wud win in an actual werewolf to vampire fight to the death between them. Im secretly hoping that Stephenie will put it in just so I can find out. But that wud mean 1 of them wud die & I don't want either of them 2 die. :( it wud b depressing cuz I luv them both. :) but let me no wat u think! In other words…PLEASE REVIEW!! Thank u. l8r. :)**


	15. Standstill

Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer: I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight. I wish I owned Twilight! –opens eyes- I don't think my wish came true.**

We ran side by side, Edward occasionally giving my hand a squeeze. I was smiling this weird, happy smile and I could tell that, amazing beauty aside, I looked like a dork.

"Oh, Bella." He said, stopping finally.

I gave him a look. "Is that all you can say?" I asked. "We haven't seen each other in five years, and all you can say is, 'oh, Bella?'"

Edward twirled a lock of my hair. "What do you want me to say?" He asked. I came up short of an answer. "Besides, last I remember, this would've gone over much better."

He kissed me, full of passion, and I eagerly kissed him back. We kissed for a few minutes, full of that same eager passion, until I pulled back, frowning. "What's wrong?" He asked, instantly worried.

I was still frowning, trying to figure out what was wrong. "I'm not sure." I said slowly. "Something just feels out of place, like something terrible's gone wrong or something."

Edward worriedly looked around. "Are you sure?" He asked quietly.

I gave him a look. "Do you not trust me after I've spent so much time with the Volturi or something?" I asked, annoyed.

Edward gave me a hurt look. "Of course I trust you. Come on, let's get back to the others. I had wanted to spend time alone with you first but…" He trailed off and a flash of guilt shot through me for ruining his plan. But something was wrong.

"Come on, we have to hurry." I told him. We sprinted as fast as we could towards Denali. In a matter of moments, we were at their house.

Edward and I stiffened, smelling the unfamiliar scent that lingered around the house. We cautiously opened the door and looked around. The house was trashed, as if a tornado had come through the inside of the house. A sinking feeling went through me and I closed my eyes shut.

"What happened here?" He asked quietly, as if I knew the answer.

"I have no idea." I said just as quietly.

A small, bitter laugh alerted us to another presence. "It's because of _her._" Rosalie accused, stepping out of the shadows. "The Volturi came and attacked us, thinking we were hiding her. Of course, they wouldn't listen, especially since you were gone. They figured you were with her, Edward. Hiding somewhere in this house."

If it were possible, I would have said that Edward paled. "What? Where are they now?" He wondered. I wondered if we even wanted to know the answer to that.

Rosalie gave me a dark look. "The Volturi are holding them hostage, I guess you'd say."

Edward started pacing. "Why would they do that?" He demanded, angry.

Rosalie laughed again, a bitter sound. "Because of _her._" She said, gesturing at me. "I guess they would consider it a ransom. They get her, we get our family."

I froze. How could they resort to such drastic measures? "We'll have to get them back somehow. We'll get that clan that got you back, Dimitri's clan, to help us. And I'm sure Tanya will help. Maybe we'll even get…no that won't work. He's mad at me. Don't worry; we'll find a way."

"Edward, I'm not going to have all those people put at risk just so we can rescue our family." Rosalie hissed, thinking I was going to suggest leaving them there. "I'll just go back to them.

Edward gave me a dark and furious expression. "No. We just got you back. I'm not gonna let you go again without a fight."

"Listen to her." Rosalie said. "She makes a point. Why should all these people risk these life to keep them from getting her? One vampire? It makes no sense."

Edward growled at her. Neither Rosalie or I backed down though. "We'll find some other way." He said firmly and angrily.

"Edward."

He stared at me, fury covering every inch of his face. But I had seen worse looks. Eventually he started pacing again, trying to think of a way to get both his family out and keep me. "That's it. We're going to Dimitri's clan right now." He said suddenly.

"Except for the little fact that we don't know where they are." Rosalie pointed out.

Edward snarled at her. "We'll find them."

I grabbed his wrists so he wouldn't run off. "Edward. How are we going to find them? We're just gonna put ourselves at the hands of the Volturi."

Rosalie stayed quiet, but a murderous look was on her face. Edward sighed, dejected. "So what are supposed to do, then?"

I closed my eyes, hating myself. "Pray that they'll come here. They were coming anyways, we'll just have to hope they haven't already come." I sat down on the cough, putting my head in my hands, hating the standstill we were currently in.

**O…M…G…sorry I cudnt resist. Well, amazingly enuf I have nothing 2 say here or up there…so since I luv hearing from u guys, u shud DEFINITELY review. L8r. :)**


	16. Anger & Grief

WOWSIES

**WOWSIES!! Have u guys read the 1 chapter of Breaking Dawn?? Cuz I did. WOWSIES!! It was pretty good. But of course wen I read it I nearly choked…**_**-warning spoiler do not read unless u have read 1 chapter-**_** he bought her TWO cars?? Wowsies. Id hate 2 think of wat that costs 4 gas. :( -**_**spoilers are done start reading again here-**_** so yes, I read it, after hunting it down 4 a while. It was majorly hard 2 find on the internet let me tell u. but that's a dif story. The cover was WAY easier 2 find…it was on almost every site I went 2…but I have a theory. Note that this isn't an actual theory I was tired wen I came 2 this conclusion & just messing around w/ Brooke. The K in Breaking is funky…then Brooke pointed out that so was L in Twilight, the N in New Moon, & the P in Eclipse. I came 2 the brilliant conclusion that LNPK stands 4 Linkin Park & they will b making an appearance in Breaking Dawn. I no, I'm a genius. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse of Breaking Dawn. But then again, others might argue that it's impossible to own nightly happenings in the sky…**

The standstill was taking a toll on my nerves. I started pacing around, unable to keep still. Rosalie hissed whenever I came too close to her and Edward just followed me with his eyes.

We had only been there a day, but it felt like a year. "Face it, I don't think they're coming." Rosalie finally said.

I stopped my restless pacing to stare hard at her. "What are we supposed to do then?" I snapped. "Just go out and say, oh, hey Volturi we're right here wanna come capture us?"

Edward stood and put his hand on my shoulder. "We'll wait one more day." He said, compromising.

I still stared hard at Rosalie, something I would have never dared done when I was first turned into a vampire. She was glaring at me, and we both had our arms crossed. "Why should we?" She asked finally. "We can just give her back to the Volturi and get our family back."

Edward moved before I could stop him. In seconds, Rosalie was staggering backwards, aghast. Edward slowly backed away, seeming shocked at what he had done. "Rosalie, I'm-"

"Save it!" Rosalie hissed angrily. "It's clear who's more important to you. You would rather have _her_ than your family. Fine. I'll figure out a way to get them back myself." She stalked out of the house and Edward and I both watched her go.

"Edward." I murmured softly. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to break up your family. This is all my fault."

Edward shook his head. "No, it's not your fault, love. It's the Volturi's fault. They started this whole thing." I buried my head in his chest.

A scent that I recognized forced me to look up. Ian and Micah stood there in the doorway, dirty and defeated looks on their face. "Ian? Micah? What happened? Where's Dimitri? And everyone else?" I asked. Ian looked at the ground and Micah refused to look me in the eyes.

"Please tell me you're kidding."

Micah cast him a curious look but nodded. "It's true." His voice cracked on the last word.

I stared in confusion from him to Edward. "What happened?" I asked, hating the fear in my voice.

This time Micah looked down and Ian refused to look me in the eye. "We ran into some…trouble on our way here." He said hesitantly. I held my breath, anxiety growing in me. "The Volturi knew we had something to do with your disappearance from their…headquarters. They attacked us. Micah and I got away somehow, we're not quite sure how that happened…but everyone else wasn't so lucky." He bowed his head.

Edward growled. "The Volturi are becoming more and more ruthless. It almost makes me feel like they're not the same vampires anymore." He frowned.

I felt slightly sick. "Wait…they're…dead?" I asked, my voice a whisper.

Ian nodded glumly. "Yes. As dead as a vampire can be anyways."

I wanted to punch something, or someone, anything to let out this frustration and grief that was overwhelming me. I glanced at Edward, wondering what our chances of rescuing our family were now.

He stared, frozen, at Ian and Micah. Then slowly, I could tell a plan was forming in his mind. "I understand if you don't want to help," He began slowly. "But the Volturi has my family…hostage I guess you would say." Ian's eyes glinted with something that was suspiciously like revenge and Micah glanced up.

"What do you need us to do?" Micah asked, grief still etched in his voice.

"We're going to attack the Volturi." Edward answered. "Bella can take care of Alec and Jane…they're the first ones we need to watch out for. The Volturi will be incredibly weakened without them."

I frowned. "No! No one's going to get hurt because of me!"

Ian gave a bitter laugh. "It's already happened."

Edward gave Ian a small look and went on. "With Jane and Alec out of the picture, unable to use their powers, the odds are greatly tipped in our favor. We can get Tanya's clan, you two, me, Bella, we can try to convince Rosalie to come back…and possibly…werewolves." He paused, waiting to see their reaction to the casual term of werewolf and I bit my lip to keep from grinning.

Ian and Micah nodded as if they heard that sentence every day. "Yeah. We have a pack of werewolves as our friends. They would be glad to help…they seem to have a thing for killing vampires." I nearly choked on my laugh.

"Great. Now we just have to convince this pack that I'm thinking of to help us. It won't be easy. We kinda…broke a treaty with them when we changed Bella."

"Not to mention one of them wants to see you dead." Ian offered. Edward and I stared at him in amazement. He smiled secretively. "I have my ways."

Micah snorted. "Of course you do."

"But if any of you guys end up hurt, I'll never forgive myself." I groaned, knowing that it was no use.

Edward kissed me lightly on the forehead. "Relax, love. Everything will go without a hitch."

I sighed. "Why is it that trouble seems to follow me even after I'm turned into a vampire?" I wondered.

Edward chuckled. "Don't worry, Bella. Everything will turn out just fine."

I closed my eyes. "What about everyone else? Are we supposed to just leave them in there while we fight? They would be so mad at us." I told him. He considered this.

"We'll think of something." He promised. "Let's just start by getting the pack in La Push to work with us. That's challenge enough for now."

**well. Can something b worked out?? WILL all the Cullens make it out safely?? I have this vision in my head & I cant wait 2 put it down. It wont b 4 a while yet tho. It's a little bit depressing tho. Or mayb that's just me. O well. Please review. I luv hearing from u!! l8r. :)**


	17. Treaty

Hey ya'll

**Hey ya'll!! So I havent updated this 1 in wat seems like awhile…its been a crazy summer so far. But yeah, im a little bit nuts, as most of u will figure out, cuz im doing both a Team Edward story…& a Team Jake story. Wats wrong w/ me?? 2 that I really dont no. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in Twilight. How sad.**

We ran to La Push as fast as we could. Edward could have easily outran us, but he chose to stay towards the back with me. I had a feeling he was trying to avoid Jacob but he refused to acknowledge my guess.

We arrived in La Push and the pack was waiting for us. Ian walked calmly up to them. "We come in peace." He said quietly.

Sam growled. Micah hissed. "That's hardly necessary. We need your help."

"And why should we help you?" Edward asked in Sam's voice. "All vampires are the same…they destroy humans."

I stepped forward, giving them all a hard look. Surprise looks flitted across their faces at the sight of me with them, but they all stayed silent. "Not all vampires destroy humans. But the Volturi have the Cullen's…do you understand what that means?" I asked. No one answered. "That means that the Cullen's can't try to…take them down. Humans would be in more danger than ever." I improvised, hoping that no one saw through my quick lie.

But apparently, my lying skills had improved. The pack growled lowly, a soft hum rising higher and higher. Ian and Micah gave me startled looks, but I ignored them.

"Are you positive?" Sam asked.

I narrowed my eyes. "Are you doubting me? Do you think that I would lie to you about this sort of thing? I lived with the Volturi for five years; I think I know how they work." I snapped.

I could tell that they were silently talking to each other. Edward was holding his breath as they talked without their eyes ever leaving us. Finally he released his breath and I risked a glance at him.

"Fine. We will help you." Sam said flatly. "But on certain conditions."

Micah nodded as if he had expected as much. "That's fine. What's your conditions?"

"First off, no killing humans…or biting." Everyone in the pack looked at me, a hard look in their eyes. I felt Micah and Ian's eyes on me, but I would explain to them later what had happened. "Second, you cannot return to these lands ever again after this battle is fought."

Ian nodded. "Agreed. Now, we have some other werewolf friends who would like to help also."

A flicker of surprise ran through the werewolves. Jacob and Sam gave each other looks. "There are other werewolves?" For the first time, they sounded unsure of themselves.

"Yes. They are more than willing to help." Micah added.

"Okay. We will work with the werewolves mostly, as we are familiar with…our own kind." He said the unfamiliar words slowly.

"That's fine." Micah said. "We will work on our strategy tomorrow. What time is too early for you."

"Whenever you can do it." Sam said, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Ian had a weary and annoyed look on his face as he answered. "Okay. Tomorrow at midnight. We'll meet on that mountainside." He pointed up to the mountain.

I closed my eyes. Of all the places to go. I could feel Jacob's eyes burning into me and Edward gently put an arm around my shoulder. "Come on, Bella. Let's go." He whispered.

I let him lead me away from the pack and back to their house. When we got there, I put my head in my hands. "I can't believe I'm letting you guys do this for me." I muttered.

Micah grinned bitterly. "Well, we're eager for our own revenge."

Edward shook his head. "You two have no idea. She used to be so much worse than this."

Ian smiled hugely. "Oh, like that time she refused to let you get her any graduation presents 'cause you knew she would throw a fit?" Edward and I stared at him. Micah just threw himself down on the couch.

"How do you _know_ that?" I demanded.

Ian grinned. And Edward drew in a breath. "Wow. It's his power." He explained to me. I was surely giving off an annoyed air for being the only one left out. "He can see into your past. Find weaknesses. It's interesting."

Micah rolled his eyes. "Sure. It's brilliant."

Ian threw a pillow at him, which he neatly dodged. "Of course it is!"

"What about you, Micah?"

"What about me?" He shot back.

I sighed, exasperated. "What's your power?"  
He frowned. "What would you do if I said it was classified?" Ian started snickering.

"Probably attack you because no power is classified." Edward answered for me. I nodded in agreement.

"Then good thing I didn't say that. I can actually…" He paused for a long moment. "Make friends with anyone." He said so quietly I almost missed it.

Ian started laughing full out and Edward threw in a snicker. I held the urge to laugh and nodded. "That's a great…power." Ian laughed at me as I tried not to giggle.

Micah gave Ian a dirty look. "Okay, off the subject of me, please."

Edward nodded, suddenly serious. "We have to plan how we're going to do this. And we'll have to try to convince Rosalie to help us. I'll try to find her. Tanya's clan will help, I'm sure. We'll get in touch with them."

"We'll get them back, Edward." I told him. "I swear we will."

Edward hugged me close to him. "I hope we will."

**Haha. Its been 2 long. Im out of the groove. Rite here imagine a little peace sign. Sorry that sounded hippyish. So yes, coming closer 2 the scene I have in my head. REVIEW!! PRETTY PLEASE!! L8r. :)**


	18. Rosalie

Disclaimer: I do not, repeat do NOT, own Twilight

**Disclaimer: I do not, repeat do NOT, own Twilight.**

"Rosalie! Will you just listen?" Edward called after Rosalie. She was marching away angry, and I took away her strength as quickly as I could. Rosalie lay sprawled on the grass, her mouth in a bitter snarl.

"Let me up, Bella. Now." She hissed angrily at me. I stared her down though, and she turned to Edward. "Well, now you have my undivided attention. What do you want?"

Edward sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Rose…we need your help. We're planning to attack the Volturi."

Rosalie laughed. "You're not serious, are you?" When neither Edward nor I answered, she laughed again. "How can you guys expect to take down the Volturi? Our world would fall apart without them!"

"We're going to put in a better system. One that won't rely on human blood to survive." I volunteered. Rosalie sent daggers at me.

"Who asked you?" She snarled.

"Rose!" Edward snapped. "Please! We need your help! Will you help us or not?" Rosalie was still glaring and growling at me and for a moment I thought she hadn't heard his question.

"Fine. I'll help. But don't think it's because of _her_. I'm doing this for my family." She finally answered.

Edward nodded. "We're doing this for _our_ family too."

"No you're not." Rosalie countered and I resisted the urge to hit her, something so unlike me. "You're doing this to protect _her._"

Something snapped in me. "I'm not _her._ I have a name, you know. Like it or not, we're gonna be working on the same team. Get over it already! I didn't mean to bring your world down on you, and I'm sorry that I did. But I can't change the past, and neither can you. Work with us now to get your family back! Then you can go back to hating me." I yelled at her.

She didn't say anything, just continued to glare at me. Finally, I sighed in exasperation and let Edward take control of the situation. "Okay…so now that you've agreed to help us, we're going to go talk to Tanya's clan. Do you want to come or do you want to go back to the house? Ian and Micah are there talking to their pack of werewolves." Rosalie's expression turned livid.

"You're working with werewolves? Are you completely out of your mind?" She screeched. Edward covered her mouth with his hand.

"Are _you_ out of your mind?" He hissed. "Screaming like that only brings unwanted attention!"  
"There's nothing _that_ unusual about working with werewolves." I chimed in. "We've, well you've, worked with them before."

She pursed her lips, considering this. "Well, it somehow seems different now that…well, you've been turned into a vampire. But at least we're not going to be working with the dogs in La Push. That would be really…" She stopped at the look on my face. "Are you kidding me?"

I looked at the ground. "We need all the help we can get." Edward said softly.

"But we broke the treaty! They should be ready to tear our heads off!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"Bella managed to talk them into it, a quick lie." Edward said softly.

Rosalie gave me a doubtful look. "She's never been able to lie."

"Well, whether she can lie or not, she got them to work with us. Or the other pack of werewolves anyways. We should be grateful for that."

"Well, out of all the hell you've put us through, it's only fitting that you do _something_ good." I refused to let her break my cool, but Edward growled ferociously at something that she didn't say out loud.

"Just making a point to you, Edward." She said smugly. I didn't want to know what she thought from the expression on Edward's face.

"Well, keep your opinions to yourself." He snapped. "We're going to Tanya's now. Do you want to come with us?"

"Yeah. Just as soon as little miss power controller over here lets me up." She looked pointedly at me.

Hating to relinquish the power I had on her, I let her stand back up and we flew away to Tanya's house.

**I figured I better add this on here…the reason Bella's mood sometimes shifts crazily, like one minute shes shy & quiet & the nxt shes loud & angry is from her time w/ the Volturi. They changed her more than she wud care 2 realize. Now that that's said…PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	19. Deny

Disclaimer: Wow, after all the times I've put that I DIDN'T own Twilight, is this really necessary

**Disclaimer: Wow, after all the times I've put that I DIDN'T own Twilight, is this really necessary??**

Edward made sure to keep between Rosalie and me as we ran to Tanya's. I think he knew that we would attack each other if the wrong things were said, and he didn't want to risk that.

When we got there, a group of female vampires were waiting by the door. One of them, a strawberry blonde, ran toward us and wrapped Edward in a warm hug. I knew almost instantly that this was Tanya and resisted the urge to throw her off Edward. Rosalie was giving me a slightly smug look. When Tanya let go of Edward, the rest of them came forward.

"Edward! Rosalie! How are you? It's been so long! Where's the rest of your family?" One of the females asked.

Rosalie's teeth clashed together and she gave me a dirty look. "The Volturi." Edward said flatly.

Tanya gave him a confused look. "Why?"

"Because of _her_." Rosalie hissed. "She's the reason why they're there."

Everyone looked at me, and I looked down. "This is Bella." Edward said softly.

A soft murmur broke through the clan. "Ah, the famous Bella."

"Or infamous." Rosalie muttered.

"Well, this is Kate, Tanya, and Carmen. I'm Irina." Irina introduced them.

"Hi." I said softly.

"So…do tell. Why are they with the Volturi?" Kate asked.

Rosalie started to speak, but a low growl from Edward caused her to slowly close her mouth. "They're holding our family hostage, for lack of better words."

Hisses ran through the group. "Why? Why would they do that?" Irina demanded.

"They want me. I escaped from them." I offered quietly.

Confused looks were exchanged. "What…how…why…" Tanya couldn't finish any of her questions.

"They want to trade me for them."

"But we're going to get everyone else back and keep her with us." Edward said swiftly before Rosalie could say anything.

A small growl came from Rosalie. "I think we should just trade her."

"She's not a piece of meat to be traded at will!" Edward roared at her.

Tanya and Carmen looked at me, sizing me up. "Surely you don't expect to attack them by yourselves? Who are you getting to help you?"

"Two other vampires are willing to help…they're going for revenge against them. The Volturi killed their coven."

"That's all?" Carmen asked, surprised.

"Well…no. We also have two packs of werewolves." He muttered.

"Werewolves? But they killed Laurent!" Irina cried.

The females all exchanged looks again. "We'll help you…if in turn we get the chance to take our revenge against the werewolves."

"No!" I said firmly without thinking.

Tanya gave me a cool look. "Then we won't help you."

Kate gave us sympathetic looks. "I'm sorry. We want to help, but attacking the Volturi isn't the answer. You'll only get yourselves killed. We don't want to be part of the suicide mission." They all turned to go inside.

"Please!" Rosalie begged. Carmen turned, looking hesitant. Then she shook her head and continued inside.

The door slammed shut and Edward sighed. "That didn't go very well."

"What are we going to do now?" I asked, scared for the first time.

"Go through with our attack. It's the only thing we can do." Edward said simply. Rosalie didn't look at them throughout the exchange, and she didn't move. "Rosalie, come on, let's go home."

She didn't move. "Why? They're right. It is a suicide mission. We're only going to get ourselves killed." She said flatly. "I…I just want my family back. I miss Alice, Jasper, Esme Carlisle. But most of all, I want Emmett back. Why don't we just go talk to them and see if something can be arranged?"  
"They're only willing to negotiate if we give them Bella. We're not going to do that. When they were taken…" He trailed off, a sudden thought crossing his mind. "Wait, why weren't _you_ taken?"  
Rosalie closed her eyes. "I was praying you weren't going to ask that."

"Tell us. Now."

Rosalie opened her eyes and they found mine. "Fine. But I'm just going to tell you that you probably won't like it. After all, it has something to do with _her._"

Edward grabbed her shoulders. I moved in closer, ready to catch her if she ran. "What are you talking about?" Edward demanded.

Rosalie gave a bitter grin. "I was supposed to take her to the Volturi when you weren't watching her. That's why I stormed out. I figured it would be easier for me if you didn't think I was going to murder her the entire time. But then I couldn't do it. You're in love with her, and I couldn't bear to see you depressed again. But I nearly did."

I stared at her, then closed my eyes. She had been going to sell me out. I turned away from her and walked out of the room.

**Uh oh, Rosalie's in TROUBLE!! These r the times wen I wish there was still ice on the ground…then we cud get all the glittery 1s, name them characters from the book & squash Rosalie in2 dust. Its tru…we did that once. It was really funny 2 cuz we had all these big ice chunks in a circle & we were moving them 2 the shade trying 2 keep them 'alive'. But is was hilarious cuz Jasper was like GINORMOUS & we put Alice on top of him & she was like so small…probably smaller than a cd…its hard 2 describe her actual size. Then we stomped all over Rosalie. Yeah I no, were cruel cruel ppl. ;) but all that aside…REVIEW!! It makes me happy!! :)**


	20. Angry

YOLA

**YOLA!! Im like majorly sorry I haven't updated in 4EVA!! But I was gone from Sunday 2 yesterday 4 a bball camp in Wyoming. Then of course wen I got home yesterday 7 I had vball 2 go 2. so I didn't get a chance 2 update til now. cuz of course this morning I had vball from 9 2 12 then math after that til 4. god I wish I had a normal summer. :( but o well. that's no excuse.**

**Disclaimer: no, amazingly enough I still don't own Twilight since the last time I posted a chapter.**

I refused to even look at Rosalie. On the way home, Rosalie ran ahead of Edward and me but he was careful to not let me get too close to her. When we got back home, I stalked into the house and slammed the door so hard it fell off its hinges. Ian and Micah looked up at me in surprise.

"What's with the slamming of the doors today?" Micah asked, annoyed. "We just got it back on after Rosalie came in."

I growled at him and stalked up to the bedroom. Edward was a second behind me and he gently closed the door. I was glaring at the floor, arms around my knees, as he came beside me.

"Don't get too mad at her." He whispered in my ear.

I turned my glare on him. "She was going to sell me out! How can I not be mad at her?" I demanded.

He sighed. "I know, I'm angry at her too." I snorted. "Okay, so angry doesn't quite describe it. But we need her."

I sighed in exasperation. "Who cares?" Edward stared at me, golden eyes boring into my red ones. "Maybe they're right. It's a suicide mission."

"We can't give up, Bella!" Edward said firmly.

I gave a bitter laugh. "There's no telling what's going to happen. We're most likely all gonna die. I don't want that for any of us."

"We're not going to die. We're going to get our family back. The sooner the better in my opinion."

I turned away from him. "Fine. Okay. So we're going to do a suicide mission. When are we going to do it?"

"Tomorrow."

I nodded, as if I had expected that. Which of course I hadn't. "Okay. What's our game plan?"

Edward grimaced. "I have an idea. But we're gonna have to work on it all night if we're going to be able to pull it off."

"Well, then. Let's get started." I grabbed his hand and squeezed. "Micah! Ian! Rosalie! Get in here! We have some work to do!"

**sorry its short dudes. I need 2 make it clear that somethings gonna happen in the nxt chapter. &, get this, remember my busy schedule?? Rite b4 getting down 2 this, I had a softball game. Has any1 besides me ever noticed that no1 ever says sball?? It makes no sense. I mean bball, vball, bball again. Its weird. Ok so let me no wat u think. & I swear 2 god that in the nxt chapter is the scene ive been having in my head 4 almost the entire time. Let me no wat u think!! Hearing from u guys makes me happy!! :)**


	21. Fight

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Twilight

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Twilight. I wish I did, but I don't and never shall.**

Morning broke over the shadowy night. The brisk air reminded me again of what we were going to do. I shivered in nervousness, and held Edward close to me. He stroked my hair in a calming gesture.

"We're going to get through this, Bella." He whispered in my ear.

"I just hope we all get through this alive." I whispered back.

Micah, Ian and Rosalie were standing by the door, waiting for us, so we ran over to them and started on our journey to get the werewolves. We found them in a cave, talking to each other, all of them shirtless, except for Leah. They glanced up at us, excited and impatient.

"Are you ready?" Ian asked.

"Yes." Sam spoke for all of them.

"Then let's go."

I held Edward's hand and we all ran, side by side, vampires and werewolves. The sight of the big, oversized wolves comforted me and gave me more hope than I'd ever felt since this mess first started.

Finally, we boarded a plane and waited impatiently to arrive in Italy. I was bouncing in my seat, anxious to be there, but everyone else was sitting quietly, watching me. Of course, the werewolves didn't know what my big part of the plan was. I knew that Jacob would throw a fit if he knew, but it was the only way we could think of.

When we finally arrived, people were giving us weird looks. Of course, it must look weird to them, I mused. A group of pale, inhumanly beautiful people with tan, over muscled, way too tall group of kids. I giggled.

Then, almost instant, nerves washed over me. I was so scared. In my human life if I had ever been this scared, I would have thrown up. But that wasn't possible with me now.

It seemed like forever that it took to get to the Volturi. When we got there, Edward gave me a kiss. "You'll be fine." He promised me quietly. Jacob overheard him.

"Of course you will, Bella." He said, almost flatly. "You're a vampire now. Surely that will help you enough." Me being around Edward seemed to have brought back the fake calm, meanness in Jacob. I frowned at him and Edward snarled.

"Keep your thoughts down." He hissed.

I looked between them, wishing they could just get along. "If I wanted to, I would. I'm just making a point." Jacob snarled back.

"Please! Don't fight!" I begged.

Edward glared resentfully at Jacob. "This has been a long time coming." He said, almost to himself.

I grabbed Edward's arm and yanked him away from Jacob. "No!" I almost shouted. "We don't have time for this! You two get along or everything's going to be ruined!" People gave us odd looks as they were passing.

Jacob's eyes never left Edward's. "Fine. We'll deal with this later, leech."

Angry hisses came from Edward's chest. "Fine, dog."

Edward forced himself to turn away from Jacob and face me. "Good luck, Bella." He whispered in my ear. Jacob, once again, heard this.

"What's going on that we don't know about?" He demanded.

I exchanged glances with Edward. "Nothing." I said. Well, my lying skills hadn't improved _that_ much. Jacob gave me a look.

"Don't lie, Bella. You're horrible at it." He said harshly. I winced, glad he hadn't seen through my lie from before. "What's going on?" He asked, crossing his arms.

I looked at Edward. His calm expression was ruined by the fury in his eyes. "Jacob." He said in a cold, polite voice that revealed all his feelings. "It's all part of the plan."

Jacob clenched his fists. "What's all part of the plan?" He asked, his voice low.

I took a deep breath and inhaled his scent, burning my nose. "I'm going into the Volturi." I announced to him.

"No!" He roared. People passing by gave us alarmed looks. I faked a smile, and waited until they moved on.

"Jake, I have to." I said quietly. "It's the only way." Jacob started shaking and I took a step back from him. "It's not like the rest of you aren't going to be going in there." I hurried on.

"But you'll be going alone." He said, the shaking stopping. "We'll be going in a group."

"I have to get the rest of the Cullen's out." I whispered. "I'm the only who can do this."

Jacob shook his head, anger lighting his eyes. "You have no sense of self-preservation, do you?" He asked, angry. I was taken back to when James had said that to me and shivered.

"I have to." I repeated. "I'll meet up with you guys, though. Now won't be the last time you'll see me." I vowed.

Jacob threw his hands in the air. "Fine! If you want to die, that's your problem." He snapped. Edward snarled.

I closed my eyes. Why did I keep doing this? Why did I keep hurting the people I loved? "I'm sorry. But I have to." Edward pointed me in the direction of the entrance and I walked to it, praying that they wouldn't fight.

"Bella?" Aro asked, delighted. "What a wonderful surprise!" I heard a false note to his tone, and made myself appear dutiful to him.

"Hello, sir."  
"Adam? Would you come here?" Aro asked, eyeing me.

Adam approached, his black cloak barely moving. "Yes?"

"I would like you to…help me with a certain problem." He gave him a significant look. Adam nodded, looking bored.

"Sure." Here was where part of my untested abilities would be tried out. I was careful to make it seem like I was losing my memories, when in reality I was blocking out Adam's power. He wasn't precisely aware of that, and I was thrilled my power was doing what it was supposed to.

Until finally, Aro was satisfied. He motioned to Adam to stop and gave me a genuine smile. "Welcome back, Bella."

I nodded gravely. "It's good to be back."

A sudden thought went through Aro's head, and he frowned. "We have some…visitors that need to be taken care of. Adam, Bella? Would you mind dearly to go get them and take them outside?" We both nodded and flew away. I followed Adam, because he was the one who knew where they Cullen's were being kept, not me, and when he suddenly jerked to a stop, I rammed into him.

"What's with the sudden stop?" I asked, annoyed. I wanted to get to the Cullen's as fast as possible.

He turned to look at me, the red in his eyes shining brilliantly. "I know what you did." He said quietly.

Panic overtook me, but I didn't attack. "What do you mean?" I asked carefully.

His expression was serious as he answered. "You blocked out my powers when I tried to erase your memory." I swallowed. So my power didn't do what I wanted it to.

"No, I didn't." I lie seemed pathetic, even to me. How sad is that? He merely gave me a look. "Okay, I did." I relented. "Why didn't you turn me into Aro?"

"I talked to the Cullen's. I was sort of their care taker, and I got sick of the silence that showed up whenever I was around. I started to talk to them and they…well, opened my eyes, I guess."

I narrowed my eyes. "Why should I trust you?" I asked suspiciously.

He rolled his eyes. "I could have turned you into Aro way before this." He pointed out again.

"Okay. So then you should know that I have some…backup coming in. We're gonna rock this house."

Adam gave a weird smile. "That's what I expected. But let's get the rest of your family out first." He continued to show me the way to the Cullen's cell.

When I got there, he unlocked the door, and I flew into my family's arms. Alice was bouncing for joy, and the atmosphere felt lighter. Alice hugged me and gave her family a told-you-so look.

"I _knew_ you were coming! But they wouldn't believe me!" She squealed as she hugged me hard. Esme gave me a kiss on the cheek, Carlisle and Jasper gave me a hug, and Emmett nearly squashed me to death as he wrapped me in a bear hug.

"You guys, I'm so sorry I got you into this! Thank God you're okay!" I told them as we made our way out.

"You've been getting us into weird situations ever since we first met you. We're used to it by now." Emmett teased.

Alice made a face and looked at me. "Everyone else is already in here, and causing some damage. I think we'll go back to the reunion later." I nodded at her and turned to everyone else.

"Did Alice let you know?" I asked. If she had, they would know what I was talking about. If they didn't know, I would inform them.

But Carlisle nodded, his face grave. "Yes. As much as I would rather not do this, we have to. It will never end until we do." Emmett grinned, while Jasper had a sad look on his face.

"I'm sorry, Jasper, that you have to go through this again." I told him. I really did feel bad for him, after he had told me his story, it's amazing that he'd even gone after the newborns. But this…this was even bigger than that.

He gave a sad smile. "It's fine, Bella. Hopefully I'll never have to do this again."

"With my luck, you never know." I muttered under my breath. Emmett grinned at me.

"Well, I don't want to miss out on the fun!" Emmett said, his grin still on his face.

Carlisle turned to Adam first. "Thank you." Was all he said, but it held a million more words. Adam nodded at him.

"I'll help you guys as much as I can." He told us.

Alice nodded. "Great! You're gonna help us loads!" She said enthusiastically.

We all ran into a hall, where there were four guards running towards the entrance. When they smelled us, though, they turned and faced us. "Oh, man. This will be way too easy!" Emmett said.

Emmett and Jasper fought the biggest one there, while Esme, Alice, Carlisle and Adam fought in twos against the other two. I faced the last one by myself.

But there was something about the way he moved, so familiar. Why couldn't I place who it was? Then he took off his hood. It was Felix.

"Well, it shouldn't surprise me that you've chosen _their_ side." He said.

"No, it shouldn't." I agreed.

"Well, then. May the best fighter win." He told me. He crouched and sprang at me.

My time with the Volturi had taught me much. It was an even match between us, and I was too concentrated on attacking and dodging his attacks to think about using my power to weaken him. Several minutes later, the three other guards were beheaded and they were starting a fire to burn the remains. Alice joined me against Felix. He snarled and lunged forward to attack her, thinking he might have more luck. But he never got there. Jasper had flown over to him in order to protect Alice and had him decapicitated in moments.

"Thanks." I told them, watching as the flames burned up the bodies.

"Let's go help the others." Alice urged and we all took off.

We entered the main hall to a mess of fighters. Werewolves and vampires were fighting everywhere we turned. We all joined in, finding new opponents or helping others finish theirs. But no where in this mess was Aro, Jane, or Alec.

I found Edward and caught his eye. He was thinking the same thing I was and we both started looking for them. We ran through all the rooms, thinking he had to be in one of them. But he was no where.

"Where is he?" I hissed angrily. Edward was searching for his thoughts and suddenly froze. I caught a scent and we both turned around.

"Looking for me?" Aro asked. Edward and I didn't say anything, just looked at him. He was flanked by Jane and Alec. All their expressions were murderous.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, we were." Edward said pleasantly, his muscles becoming tense. I tensed, too, waiting for the attack that was sure to come.

And it did. Jane flung herself at me and I forced her strength away. She fell on top of me, still biting at me, and I pushed her off. Edward had taken on Aro, but Alec looked like he had other plans.

"No!" I screeched, and blocked Alec's power. As much as I strained, I couldn't keep away both Jane's strength and Alec's power at the same time. I started to weaken. We were both going to die and the Volturi would continue to be a tyranny.

All hope was lost. No one was coming to save us now. No one could. They were all fighting for their lives as I fought to protect ours. But I couldn't hold out much longer. Edward seemed to realize this, too. He fought Aro twice as hard, but to no avail.

A blur crossed before my eyes and Ian appeared, fighting off Alec. It was an even match between them, but in the end, Ian's skills won out. Jane roared in agony of the defeat of her brother, but couldn't get up to do anything. I gave Ian a look and he finished her off. He started a fire as I went to help Edward.

Aro eyed me with amusement when I joined them, but Edward gave a little hiss of triumph. I took away his strength and Edward pounced on him. I looked away, but the sickening crunch told me Edward had done his job.

I took a deep breath and helped Edward take the corpse to the fire. Edward approached me and took me into his arms. I felt sick at what had been done here.

"It's okay, Bella. It's all over." He said. I nodded and looked at Ian.

"Thank you. It would have been all over if you hadn't come." He shrugged.

"Well, I do what I can."

Edward winced in pain, and I looked up at him, scared. "What's wrong?" I asked, worry and fear seeping into my tone.

He shook his head and fell to his knees. "Oh, no. Oh, no, oh, no, oh, no, oh no, oh no." He muttered. Tearless sobs wracked his body, and my body went even colder than it usually was.

And all the while, there was a detached part of my brain thinking rationally .Someone had paid the price for this. Someone Edward loved dearly. Which meant someone that I loved dearly.

**Theres a million dif things I cud say rite now. but I wont say any of them cuz theyre all kinda…random. It's a dif chapter than wat im used 2 writing (I have a weak stomach 4 this sort of thing so that's y theres nothing incredibly descriptive in here) but I hope u guys like it. So…REVIEW!! Im awfully curious 2 no wat u guys thought of this chapter in particular since it was such a pivotal point. Thank u!! :)**


	22. Aftermath

YOLA PPL OF THE INTERNET

**YOLA PPL OF THE INTERNET!!** **Yes im really sorry its been 4eva since I last updated. Ive been majorly busy & just this week im starting 2 get a break from anything. In other words I actually have some downtime. :) YAY!! But there is exactly 3 days, 10 hours, 35 min, & 53 sec until Breaking Dawn comes out. So im gonna try 2 have this finished b4 then so im not pressured 2 end it dif than wat may happen…in my mind. I hope u get wat im trying 2 say here cuz im not really sure how 2 say it. But anyways, b ready 4 updates cuz theyre gonna b coming!! & even if I m stuck ill force myself 2 write & work thro it!!**

**Disclaimer: I have said it before, but I'll say it again…I do not own Twilight.**

"Edward! What happened?" I demanded, holding him as he sobbed tearlessly.

He shook his head. My mind went through possibilities of who could have died. Emmett? Jasper? Carlisle? Esme? Rosalie? Or, I forced myself to think the last name. Alice? I started shaking.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Edward moaned, head in hands. I wrapped my arms around him and he looked at me with pain filled eyes.

"Who?" I whispered, scared to know the answer.

He took a deep breath, needing to calm down I knew. This was hurting him very deeply as he tried to say who had died. "Alice." The world seemed to stop spinning. Everything stopped, time stood still.

"What?" I asked, my voice breaking. Little tiny Alice, the one who seemed to be untouchable. "How? Surely Jasper would have helped her." I said, my mind going numb.

Edward shook his head again, and I fell down, my hands breaking my fall. I sobbed along with Edward, mourning the loss of little Alice. It didn't seem possible. Why would the world be as cruel as to take her away from us? I wanted to scream out my rage, punch someone so that their head would come off. What right did they have to take her?

After a while, Edward stood up, eyes still full of hurt and sorrow, and helped me to my feet. We walked to where everyone else was. Jasper was kneeling on the ground, beside a small fire that was going out. I realized with another wave of grief that that was where Alice's murderer had thrown her body. Everyone else was gathered around, holding on to loved ones and grieving.

It was over, yet clearly sacrifices had been made.

Werewolves mulled about, occasionally throwing little bits of vampire bodies into the flames. But no one approached us and our little dying fire. I hugged Edward tight to me, thankful I had someone to hold on to.

It didn't seem right. Why should Edward gain a loved one only so Jasper would lose one? The guilt landed squarely on me. It was my fault any of this mess had started. My plan that had gotten Alice killed. My fault.

Jasper turned to look at me, square in the eyes. "Bella. It's not your fault." Was all he said, but it spoke millions. He blamed himself. Turning back to the fire, it was impossible to miss the pain in his eyes, and every movement he took.

The guilt returned with renewed force. Rosalie and Emmett clung together, happy to be together after so long apart, but sad at the same time. I stayed close to Edward, his arms wrapped around me, knowing that he understood my guilt and sorrow. We stood like that for what seemed like forever. Carlisle was the one who finally shooed us all away from Jasper.

"He needs to be alone. Alice was his other half. It's only natural that he needs time to heal." He said sternly. Esme was the only one who got to stay next to him, talking to him in a soothing voice.

It seemed impossible that time was moving, yet soon it was dark. We all stood together, somber and wanting to comfort Jasper. We finally got our chance when he walked over, as if he had no more purpose in the world.

He was surrounded by hugs and comfort, but he seemed to not notice. I looked at him closely, noticing that his face now seemed zombie like, like a hole had been ripped into him and wasn't going to heal. I winced, knowing how that felt.

"Jasper." Carlisle said quietly. "It's been a long day. We're going to go home. Do you want to go with us?" With a jolt, I realized that he might not be coming back to our family. I had often suspected that although he loved everyone in the Cullen clan, the real reason he had stuck around was for Alice. Now that she wasn't here, he might not return.

He looked at us, now the outsider in the group. "I'll stay here for a while. I'll catch up with you guys later." He said, voice flat, dead. He turned away, but I caught his arm.

"Jasper," I paused, trying to figure out how to say it right. "I'm sorry. If you need anything…" I trailed off. There was nothing I could give him but I wanted to try.

He shook his head. "Thanks, Bella. But there's nothing anyone can do. I just want to be alone." I let him go and watched with a heavy heart as he walked away, his steps heavy and slow.

Edward grabbed my hand and led me out, but both of us were watching as Jasper sat beside the now dead fire, hands moving gently caressing the ashes. The werewolves all avoided him, and that put a new thought in my head.

"Did any of the werewolves die?" I asked, my voice weirdly hollow.

Edward avoided my eyes. "Bella, honey, it's been a long day." He echoed Carlisle's words. "Maybe this should wait until later."

I pulled him to a stop, and the rest of our family looked at us. "Did any of the werewolves die?" I asked again.

He sighed. "Yes. He was trying to protect someone else."

Something in my stomach shifted. "Who?" I whispered.

Silence. Then the word I didn't want to hear. "Jacob."

**That was hard. It really was. Ive written death scenes b4 that made me cry, but this isn't 1 of them. But it was hard in a dif way. Let me no wat u think!!**


	23. Shock

Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, none of it would be nearly as good as it already is, so all credit goes to Stephenie

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, none of it would be nearly as good as it already is, so all credit goes to Stephenie.**

"_Did any of the werewolves die?" I asked, my voice weirdly hollow._

_Edward avoided my eyes. "Bella, honey, it's been a long day." He echoed Carlisle's words. "Maybe this should wait until later."_

_I pulled him to a stop, and the rest of our family looked at us. "Did any of the werewolves die?" I asked again._

_He sighed. "Yes. He was trying to protect someone else."_

_Something in my stomach shifted. "Who?" I whispered._

_Silence. Then the word I didn't want to hear. "Jacob."_

Everything seemed to stop. I could only stare at Edward with a horror that I didn't know how to express. Everything seemed to come crashing down on me, and I responded in the only way I knew how. I escaped into my mind, letting numbness take over the pain, shock and guilt I felt having heard that Alice and Jacob had died.

I didn't realize when we all boarded onto the plane, and remained in my numb stricken state when we arrived home. Edward carried me into the house and settled me gently into the couch. Rosalie gathered me into her hard arms, all animosity forgotten as she comforted me through the guilt and sorrow. She stroked my hair, and I felt bad about keeping her away from Emmett since they hadn't been together in what seemed like forever, but she was comforting me in a way that Edward couldn't.

Rosalie stayed with me until Esme came over and gently took her spot. Edward hovered nearby, unsure what to do. Emmett finally took him out of the room, telling him to give me some space and be comforted by the females in the family I assumed. "It's okay, sweetheart. It's okay." Esme whispered comfortingly. But it wasn't, I wanted to scream, but my voice was torn out, and I still couldn't feel anything in my numb state.

"It's my fault they're dead. My fault." I sobbed tearlessly. I looked into Esme's eyes, and noticed for the first time that they were also full of pain. Alice _had_ been with them longer, and I felt guilty for not doing something for her to help her through the pain.

"No, it's not your fault, Bella." Carlisle said from behind us. He walked in front of the couch and grabbed Esme's hand. Emmett, Edward and Rosalie, seeming to realize that a discussion was going on, appeared. Edward came beside me, and I laid my head on his chest, closing my eyes.

Rosalie and Emmett sat down, her head on his shoulder. Everyone looked exhausted and pained. "It's not your fault, Bella." Rosalie echoed. Everyone, myself included, looked at her in shock. She paused, surprised by our reaction, but quickly continued. "I mean it, truly I do. I don't blame you anymore for putting our family in danger, even though now it means that Alice..." Her voice choked up and Emmett squeezed her to him.

"You did everything you could, saving our family and trying to never put us in this position again. She realizes that now." Emmett finished for her, while Rosalie worked to compose herself.

"I'm sorry."

I gave a sad smile at her. "I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to put any of you through this."

Edward kissed my hair. Then he sighed. "I wonder what Jasper's going to do." He said quietly.

A sad look passed through Esme's eyes and Carlisle shook his head. "Alice was his soul mate. He won't be able to recover from this anytime soon. I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't return to us, although I would very much wish him to."

No one said anything, but all of us shared a common grief. No one could quite believe that Alice, the little fierce pixie, was gone and never coming back. I finally broke the silence. "What exactly happened?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

Emmett bowed his head. "It was chaos. Everywhere we looked, there was fighting. I was fighting one of them, and Alice was beside me. I finally killed him, and had burned the remaining parts, when suddenly I saw one of them go to where Alice had been. I ran over to where Alice had been, and the one that had passed us attacked her from behind. I leaped in to help her, as did Jasper, but then the one that she had been fighting attacked me so I had to deal with him. Jasper's opponent, whom he had left, came up and distracted Jasper." Emmett's face got darker. "But by then, he had already ripped off Alice's arm." I closed my eyes, trying desperately not to visualize Alice with an arm ripped off. "It was easier for him after that. Alice could dodge him, but it was harder for her to attack with only one arm. And it was too late by the time Jasper and I dealt with our opponents." He stopped, seeming to relive the horror. Rosalie hugged him and he slowly looked up.

Edward growled lowly, an angry sound erupting from his chest. I looked up at him, wondering what he was thinking. "Why her?" He demanded. "She never did anything wrong." It was far from the truth, but we all knew what he meant.

I took a deep breath, wanting desperately to ask about Jacob, but I didn't. It didn't seem right, to ask about someone's mortal enemy when they were all grieving the death of a loved one. So I held my tongue and leaned against Edward.

It was a few days later when the smell of werewolves close by put me on alert. I was the only one there, everyone else was out hunting, but I had hunted the day before, so I stayed home and waited for Jasper in case he came.

I walked uneasily to the front door and looked outside. Sure enough, there were giant wolves standing there. I walked towards them, and they retreated into the forest, only to reappear as humans.

"Hello."

Sam looked at me with an unreadable expression. "Hello."

Awkward silence fell in the group. Jared and Paul shifted uneasily. "Um, is there anything I can help you with?"

Sam nodded. "Your promise." I cursed internally. We had been talking about that last night, but we still weren't quite sure what to do.

"Um, we are still working on it, but it'll be up and about soon." I said.

Sam nodded. "Good." He turned to leave.

"Wait!" They paused and looked at me. "Before you go, I was wondering…what happened?" Emotion clouded my voice.

Seth looked at me with sad eyes. "He pushed Jared out of the way of a vampire attacking from behind. He got hit through the heart." I looked down, nodding.

"I'm sorry." I said. "I can only imagine how hard that is for all of you. How's Billy doing?"  
Sam shrugged. "As well as can be expected. But we really have to go." He turned, hesitated, then faced me again. "I'm sorry about your loss as well. Truly." His eyes spoke the truth of his words, and I was touched. Before I could say anything, though, they were gone, and big wolves had taken their spots. They were out of sight in seconds.

I looked up at the sky and breathed deeply. The mention of Alice and Jacob had brought back a terrible grief. I looked back at the forest and wondered if I would always feel this grief with me, if it would shadow me for life. I sighed and went back into the house.

**Hey guys!! Wat did u think?? I no it kinda seems as if everyones not really reacting to Alice's death, but theyre all kinda in shock, as if it hasn't really registered yet. But anyways, exactly 1 day, 5 hours, 16 min, 15 sec until Breaking Dawn. So ill be wrapping it all up 2moro w/ an epilogue set a few years in2 the future. So PLEASE let me no wat u think of this chapter!! Pretty please?? Thank you!! :)**


	24. Epilogue

Well, this is the end

**Well, this is the end. Unofficially of course. Im so fickle that I could always add something else on the end on this. But 4 now, this is it. O & just so every1 nos cuz im MAJORLY EXCITED about this, there is 5 hours, 9 min, 34 sec til Breaking Dawn. Exciting, rite? Well, anyways, enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: None of it is mine!**

It had been thirty years since our battle with the Volturi. Everything was the same, yet oddly enough at the same time, everything was very different. The time seemed to pass very fast.

I was hunting with Edward when we first caught our first smell of him. We both froze then dashed out to meet him eagerly. "Jasper!" I cried out joyously. I flew into his hard arms, and hugged him. "How are you? Are you okay?" It had been fifteen years since we had last seen him, but when he had been with us, we could tell that he was heartbroken and lost without Alice.

Edward gave him a look and Jasper hesitated. "I've been coping."

A wave of guilt flashed through me again, and for the first time in a while, a huge wave of sorrow went through me. Of course, my feelings could of just been intensified since Jasper was there. "How long are you going to be here for?"

Jasper shrugged, and Edward gave a sad soft sigh. "I don't think for very long." He said quickly.

I bowed my head, expecting as much. Edward grasped his shoulder. "You are going to go see Carlisle and Esme, aren't you? It would kill them if you didn't."

Jasper hesitated then nodded. "Yes. I've missed them a lot." He paused. "How have Emmett and Rosalie been getting along?" I gave him a smile.

"Rosalie and I have been getting along much better…I would say that we're pretty close now." I was beyond happy with that. I had thought that Rosalie and I would never have been close at all after this, after…Alice's death. It had amazed me, but I wasn't going to turn it down.

Jasper gave a smile, a fake one I was pretty sure. "That's good that you two could put all those things behind you."

Edward grabbed my hand. "What have you been doing?" He asked.

"Just trying to get by." Edward and I both nodded, understanding completely. "I hunted up Charlotte and Peter. They were happy and surprised to see me and were intrigued by my new lifestyle." I realized with a jolt that he had, indeed, stuck to his vegetarian diet. I had been sure that he would have given it up. "I tried to go to the 'vampire royalty', but they refused to kill me." Edward and I both glared at him for trying to kill himself.

We had kept good on our word with the werewolves. The 'vampire royalty' was Ian and Micah, along with their pack of werewolves. They kept everything under control, even though many of the vampires had at first doubted their command. They soon learned otherwise.

The La Push pack of werewolves, however, had broken off any contact they had with us, and we didn't want to start a war by going to them, but I often wondered how everyone was.

"You are _not_ allowed to kill yourself, Jasper!" Edward hissed.

Jasper rolled his eyes. "That didn't stop you, now did it, Edward?" Edward and I both winced in unison and an uneasy silence fell over us.

"Um, let's go see everyone else. They'll be thrilled to see you." I said in the awkward silence. He nodded and we ran to our latest house.

Rosalie and Emmett were waiting for us at the door, and were very surprised to see Jasper with us. "Jasper, my brother, what's up?" Emmett boomed, pretending to act gangster. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Ignore him. He's currently going through a stage where he doesn't know his identity." Emmett gave her a disbelieving look, but it broke the tension. Jasper chuckled.

Esme ran out to us, and hugged Jasper hard. "Oh, Jasper. I've missed you so much! How are you? What have you been doing?" She fired off questions.

Jasper looked down and shrugged. "I'm fine. Trying to cope."

Carlisle appeared and gave his son a loving look. "You can come to us if you ever need anything, you know that, right?" Jasper nodded.

"Well, let's get inside. We have a lot to catch up on." Carlisle said, ushering us inside. I lingered on the porch, looking at the sky.

Jasper, noticing my fascination with the clouds, glanced up too. "What are you looking at?" He asked.

I pointed to two clouds, side by side. "Those clouds right there. They look almost like…almost like a werewolf and a vampire, don't you think?"

He squinted and shrugged. "Kinda. But come on, let's go inside." He pulled me in, but not before I got another look at the clouds. They _did_ look like a werewolf and a short, pixie like vampire, I was sure of it. The sun seemed to shine through the wolf, and the pixie like cloud seemed to have shadows dancing through it. I grinned and went on inside.

**Aw. It's over. :( That's really sad. This was the first 1 I started on, so in a way its my baby. & fyi, I suck endings, don't give me crap about it please. it was just a little update 2 let every1 no how everything turned out in the end. So please review, since its over. Thank u so much 4 all the support uve give me throughout the story. I luv u all, even if I don't know u. ;) Thank u!! :)**


End file.
